Viagem
by Nan3da
Summary: o pessoal do lab vai viajar, e o que ocorre nessa emocionante viagem?E depois dela?
1. Chapter 1

– CSI Las Vegas

Nome: A viagem

Casals: Grisson/ Sara – Catherine/ Nick – Greg /Mandy – Hodges/ Wendy – Jim/ Sophia – Warrick/ Tina

Sinopse: quem se importa com essa merda? Tem um pouco de cada casal citado.

...

Capitulo I: Junção de casais.

Início de turno, um grupo de colegas de trabalho conversavam na sala de descanso.

- Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Greg

- Greg, o turno vai começar daqui a pouco e aí não vai dar tempo – respondeu  
>Jim<p>

- Aliás, senhor Brass, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Warrick

- Visitinha, as coisas na delegacia estão pegando fogo então resolvi sair um pouco dos problemas. – respondeu o homem bufando

- E você Sophia? – perguntou Nick

- Eu, bom, primeiramente era supervisora, aí virei CSI, mas resolvi voltar para a delegacia, mas o Ecklei pediu para que eu viesse trabalhar com vocês hoje, não sei pra quê. – respondeu Sophia – Mas pretendo voltar logo como detetive.

- Achei que gostasse da criminalística – comentou Catherine

- E gosto, só que o que o Ecklei fez não foi legal e me senti humilhada então resolvi voltar como detetive. Ele duvidou da minha capacidade

- Não esperava um mar de rosas né Sophia? – disse Sara

- Não, mas, enfim, acho que fiz a coisa certa.

Nesse momento Grisson apareceu na porta da sala.

- Quem está a fim de uma viagem? – perguntou Grisson dando aquele sorriso maroto

- Como assim, viagem? – perguntou Nick

- Malas, viajar, avião, fora do país – respondeu Grisson

- Pra onde? – perguntou Catherine

- Podemos escolher: Brasil, Havaí ou Caribe

- Ouvi direito, viajem? – perguntou Hodges seguidos por Mandy e Wendy

- Sim e vocês estão inclusos, e Jim e Sophia também, pra onde vamos?

- No Brasil seria aonde? – perguntou Wendy

- Fernando de Noronha

Nesse momento todos levantaram as mãos

- Ótimo, saímos às três da tarde – disse Grisson - Podem ir para casa arrumar as malas e sejam pontuais.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: Caminho

- Grisson quanto tempo ficaremos fora? – perguntou Catherine

- Uma semana.

- Linds vai amar, ok, até o aeroporto.

XXXX

Na casa de Grisson...

- Sar, são só sete dias e não um mês – disse Grisson vendo o tamanho as malas de Sara

- Grisson, deixe-me arrumar minhas malas.

- Ok, mas pra que uma blusa de frio?

- E se fizer frio lá?

- Sar, lá é verão.

- Eu sei, mas... Grisson arruma suas malas que eu arrumo as minhas

- Sabe que eu amo quando você fica nervosinha?

Sara corou e Grisson percebeu isso, por isso começou mordiscar a orelha de Sara, a mesma gemeu.

- Griss, não, agora não – falou Sara pegando uma blusa e enfiando dentro da mala.

Na casa de Warrick...

- Como? – questionou Tina indignada

- É uma viajem, e eu vou. – respondeu Warrick

- Não vou falar não, porque essa semana nós nem íamos nos ver direito, mas só quero pedir uma coisa: não me magoe

- Não vou, parece que o Doc Robins também vai e é casão,

- Eu sei, mas, é só precação. Eu sei que você me ama.

- Te amo. – disse Warrick abraçando a amada.

Na casa de Catherine...

- Mãe e eu? – perguntou Lindsay indignada.

- Você vai ficar com a vovó.

- É e ela por acaso vai para Fernando de Noronha?

- Não filha, mas você tem que entender que eu recebi essa promoção e que é só uma semana.

- A é? Então você vai dar graças a Deus por não estar comigo?

- Não, nunca.

- Parece. Quer saber, vai que eu tenho provas essa semana, vou precisar estudar – disse a menina com lágrimas nos olhos

- Filha... – Catherine foi abraçar a filha e tentar explicar, mas a menina recusou o abraço.

- Está tudo bem, mesmo. Se você estiver se divertindo, vou ficar feliz.

- Certeza?

- Tenho

- Obrigada.

Lindsay subiu as escadas e se trancou no quarto. Catherine foi arrumar suas malas.

Na casa de Nick...

Nick estava tomando banho e pensando na vida.

"_Será que estou apaixonado por Catherine? Não Nick, não viaja. Aliás, ela gosta Warrick e eu não posso estar apaixonado por ela, posso? Aff, por que as coisas não podem ser mais simples? E eu só sinto um sentimento de amizade. Isso amizade... Claro que não é amizade, a vei pro inferno sentimento bobo."_

Nick terminou o banho e foi dormir um pouco estava muito cansando do trabalho e daquele sentimento que o estava incomodando.

Na casa de Greg...

Greg já estava terminando de arrumar sua mala, ele tinha descoberto que estava gostando de Mandy e já que ela ia na viajem, não ia fazer feio.

- Greg, você é demais. – disse Greg a si mesmo.

Enquanto isso na casa de Mandy...

Ela estava sentada em frente a TV pensando em Greg, em como ele era bonito, atraente, e que ela gostava ele.

- Mandy, toma jeito – disse a mãe de Mandy entrando na sala

- Oi mãe.

- É impressão minha ou minha menina esta apaixonada?

- Mãe, não viaja.

- Tudo bem, não vou controlar suas paixões, mas ele é bonito?

- É, muito. – confessou Mandy

- Posso saber quem é?

- Já quer muito, vou arrumar as malas.

- Vai viajar?

- Vou, presentinho do chefe superior. Fernando de Noronha...

- Que delícia.

Wendy e Hodges estavam juntos, Wendy estava arrumando as malas enquanto Hodges se olhava no espelho.

- Amor, nem eu me olho tanto no espelho... – disse Wendy vendo o namorado fazer pode enfrente ao espelho.

- Beleza nunca é demais.

-Sei...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: Viajem

No aeroporto...

- Esse pessoal que não é pontual... – comentou Grisson irritado

- Calma, eles devem estar chegando, e nem são três horas, faltam dois minutos para as três. – respondeu Sara

- Sar... A finalmente eles chegaram – falou Grisson vendo o pessoal do lab chegar.

- Oi – cumprimentou Catherine

- Olá pessoal, o avião vai sair daqui a pouco, então, vamos – disse Grisson

- Ok chefe – respondeu Greg brincalhão.

No avião...

Catherine e Sara estavam sentadas juntas, Warrick e Doc Robbins estavam no acento do lado. Hodges e Wendy estavam logo a frente, Mandy e Greg estavam mais atrás, Grisson e Nick estavam atrás de Sara e Catherine, Sophia e Jim estavam sentados na última fileira.

- Cath, posso te fazer uma pergunta um tanto pessoal?

- Pode

- Você está apaixonada pelo Nick?

- O quê? – perguntou Catherine se fazendo de desentendida

- É, e não se faça de desentendida – respondeu vendo o rosto da amiga ficar vermelho que nem um pimentão.

- É... Hum... Ammm... Então, né...

- Entenderei isso como um sim

Nick que estava prestando atenção na conversa das meninas ficou um pouco confuso ao saber dos sentimentos de Catherine. Grisson vendo que o amigo estava um pouco confuso resolveu perguntar.

- Nick houve algo?

- Não, acho que só estou um pouco confuso – respondeu Nick vendo o Grisson como um bom amigo. – Acho que apaixonado.

- E...

- Só me dei conta disso agora.

- Essa pessoa de quem você gosta, é uma subordinada minha?

- É

- Então... É a Catherine?

- É – confessou Nick.

- E você não sabe se ela gosta de você?

- É.

- Francamente, não existe outra palavra no seu dicionário que não seja "é"?

- Existe

- Bom, posso tentar conversar com ela e depois falar com você.

- Obrigado.

Nos acentos de Jim e Sophia...

Eles estavam um pouco desconfortáveis com a situação, não estavam acostumados a ficar um tão perto do outro. Jim fingia ler um livro e Sophia fingir ler uma revista de moda. Na verdade os dois estavam pensando sobre a vida.

"_Nossa, eu me lembro de cada momento que passei com Sophia naquela noite. Nós estávamos cansados do trabalho e fomos nos divertir um pouco, nos divertir na cama da minha casa" – pensou Jim_

"_Estou com tanto medo, nem sei por que aceitei vir pra essa merda de viagem. Na verdade sei sim por que aceitei: pois o Jim aceitou. Como sou cabeça oca. Agora estou enjoada nessa mera de avião indo para essa merda de Fernando de Noronha. Não que Fernando de Noronha seja um merda, mas é que eu agi por impulso, eu não queria ir. Sei lá viu, só sei que estou completamente, incondicionalmente apaixonada por Jim Brass." – pensou Sophia. - "Eu sou uma irresponsável, é isso. Nós esquecemos do preservativo naquela noite, e aquela noite já foi há mais ou menos, dois meses. Fiz um teste de gravidez mas não deu nada, mas eles não são confiáveis e eu fiz uma semana depois daquela noite e tenho quase 100% de certeza que estou grávida, estou com enjôos, fome, sono, menstruação atrasada, engordei, todos esses sintomas são da gravidez. Que inferno" – pensou._

Hodges e Wendy...

- Wendy, te amo...

- Também David. Estou começando a ficar com sono...

- Então dorme, honey.

- Eu vou.

Warrick e o Doc já haviam dormido. Greg estava jogando no seu PSP e Mandy estava mexendo em seu notebook.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV:

Em Fernando de Noronha...

- Chegamos, finalmente – disse Greg.

- É, e aqui é bem mais bonito do que ouvi falar – comentou Mandy

O Grisson que havia ido pegar as chaves do quarto voltou sorridente.

- Os quartos vão ser divididos. Dois em cada quarto. Eu ou vocês escolhem os pares?

- Quero ir com o Hodges – disse Wendy

- Ótimo, ninguém mais se habilita a escolher a dupla? – perguntou Grisson – Ótimo, Wendy com o Hodges, eu e a Sara, Greg e Mandy, Jim e Sophia, Catherine e Nick, Al com o Warrick. – falou Grisson entregando uma chave a cada integrante a dupla. – Nos encontramos para jantar?

- Ok – responderam todos.

No quarto de Sara...

- Griss, você colocou Nick e Cath no mesmo quarto para ver se eles se acertam?

- É, Nick me contou que está apaixonado por Cath, então...

- Resolveu dar uma de cupido?

- Sim.

- E nós? – perguntou Sara maliciosamente

- Calma, depois, pode ser?

- Só por você.

No quarto de Mandy e Greg...

Tinha uma cama de casal, eles estavam estranhando um pouco ter que dividir a mesma cama, mas no fundo estavam gostando.

- Greg, eu vou tomar banho, pode ser?

- Claro, pode ir primeiro.

- Obrigada - respondeu Mandy pegando uma troca de roupa.

No quarto de Warrick...

- Se isso não é o paraíso, não sei o que é. – falou Al.

- Vegas com certeza não é o paraíso.

- Não, aposto que aqui raramente ocorre um homicídio. É tão calmo, o que as pessoas norte-americanas têm na cabeça?

- Titica.

- Essa é boa.

No quarto de Jim...

A cama era de casal e Sophia não estava gostando muito da idéia de dividir quarto com Jim, ela tinha medo que ele descobrisse o _segredo_ dela. Já Jim estava amando a idéia de dividir a cama com Sophia.

- Bom, eu, vou tomar banho – disse Sophia – Se não se importar, claro.

- Não, pode ir.

Ela pegou suas vestes e entrou no banheiro, ele era espaçoso e tinha uma banheira. Ela ligou o chuveiro, mas logo se sentiu enjoada e vomitou. Jim que estava do lado de fora escutou um barulho estranho então bateu na porta e chamou por Sophia, a mesma não respondeu então ele entrou e encontrou Sophia sentada no chão chorando desesperadamente.

- Está bem? – perguntou Jim preocupado.

- Estou um pouco enjoada da viagem, só isso. – respondeu Sophia limpando as lágrimas.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Jim se aproximando de Sophia.

- Sim – respondeu a mesma num sussurro, pois Jim estava perto.

O nariz de Jim estava quase encostado no e Sophia, a mesma não sabia o que fazer, na verdade ela queria beijá-lo, abraçá-lo e contar todos os seus problemas e o seu _segredo. _Então Sophia resolveu encostar seus lábios no dele, eles ficaram assim por um momento.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Catherine...

- Vamos tirar no palitinho ou no par ou impar? – perguntou Catherine

- No par ou impar – respondeu Nick – Par

- Impar, jokempô! – disse Catherine, logo depois ela mostrou um dedo, Nick tinha mostrado dois – Ganhei, a cama é minha.

- E vou dormir aonde?

- Tem um tapetinho ali, eu arrumo pra você na hora de dormir – respondeu Catherine abrindo uma mala, onde tirou duas peças íntimas, depois ela pegou um vestido e uma toalha de banho.

- Quer tirar no palitinho para ver quem vai tomar banho primeiro? – perguntou Nick

- Quer ir primeiro senhor Stokes?

- Pode ir senhorita Willous – respondeu Nick no mesmo tom que Catherine.

- Obrigada, se eu demorar não repara, eu vou me deliciar nessa banheira.

- Ok.

Catherine entrou no banheiro, fechou a porta e começou a se despir. Ela entrou na banheira e meio que dormiu. Nick abriu só um pouquinho a porta para ver a amada tomar seu banho, mas ele fez muito barulho e fez Catherine abrir os olhos, quando ela notou que Nick estava lá ficou vermelha e deu bronca nele.

- Nick, o que estavas fazendo aqui?

- Eu, vim pegar um negócio aqui no banheiro – mentiu ficando vermelho

- Sei, e também veio me ver tomar banho? Vou acreditar nisso, minta melhor da próxima vez.

Nick ficou vermelho e sem-graça.

- Ta bom Nick, pode sair agora.

Ele saiu e se jogou na cama, ficou pensando no que acabara e ocorrer.

- Ai Catherine, por que você foi aparecer em minha vida? – pensou alto Nick.

Catherine estava no banheiro e escutou o que Nick acabara de dizer, aí ela teve certeza dos seus sentimentos por ele. Ela abriu um sorriso imaginando como seria se eles ficassem juntos.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: O probleminha de Sophia

O jantar transcorreu bem, as meninas haviam ido à beira da praia fazer a reunião do clube da Luluzinha, quer dizer, todas menos Sophia, ela não fazia parte.

- O que vocês acham de convidar Sophia para o clube? – perguntou Mandy

- Sei lá, ela vive dando em cima do Gil, não sei se gostaria dela aqui – respondeu Sara

- Mas ela está caidinha pelo Jim – comento Catherine.

- E a vi cheia de olheiras no jantar. – completou Wendy

- Acho que podemos tê-la aqui e se ela desobedecer alguma regra do clube nós a expulsamos – falou Catherine

- Pode ser – concordou Sara

- Ótimo, ela está na piscina – disse Catherine apontando para uma mulher que estava com os pés na piscina.

- Vamos lá. – disse Wendy

Quando chegaram a piscina encontraram Sophia fungando um pouco.

- Sophia? – chamou Mandy

A mesma ergueu a cabeça e se assustou ao ver quatro mulheres a sua frente.

- Oi – cumprimentou Sophia

- Sophia estamos te convidando para fazer parte do clube de Luluzinha – disse Catherine.

- Hein?

- Clubinho, sabe, nós desabafamos nossos problemas, contamos os segredos, fazemos algumas reuniões de vez em quando.

- Ha, tudo bem então – aceitou Sophia.

- Então, podemos nos sentar com você? – perguntou Sara

- Claro – respondeu Sophia

As meninas se sentaram ao lado de Sophia e começaram a conversar, Sophia tentava se enturmar, mas o _segredo _que ela carregava não saía de sua mente.

- Sophia, vimos que você estava chorando, quer nos contar? – perguntou Sara

- Não é nada – respondeu Sophia tentando disfarçar.

- Sim, como não é nada sobre você e o Jim – respondeu Catherine

- Não que vocês se preocupem com meus problemas, só isso – falou Sophia

- Ótimo então não há o porquê desse clube existir se ninguém quer se preocupar com os problemas dos outros. – disse Wendy

Sophia então percebeu que elas só queriam ajudar então resolveu contar.

- Bom, já faz mais ou menos dois meses. Jim e eu estávamos cansados do trabalho e fomos nos divertir, na cama dele. E eu me apaixonei, e depois daquela noite tenho me sentido diferente, e eu estive pensando, não me lembro de nós termos nos prevenido. E bom, acho que estou grávida. – desabafou Sophia.

- Que fofo, imagina o Jim sendo papai... – começou Mandy

- Nossa, mas você já fez um teste pra ver se está grávida? – perguntou Catherine preocupada

- Fiz uma semana depois que dormimos juntos, e não deu em nada

- Mas foi uma semana depois e esses testes não são confiáveis. – falou Catherine – E depois você não fez outro teste?

- Não, eu não tive coragem.

- E se você estiver grávida, vai aparecer logo – falou Wendy

- Eu sei.

- Tem uma farmácia aberta aqui, vou lá comprar um teste – falou Sara

- Ok

XXX

Quando Sara chegou Sophia foi ao banheiro do quarto de Sara e fez o teste, quando saiu todas esperavam uma resposta.

- E aí? – perguntou Catherine

- Deu rosa – respondeu Sophia

- Me de a bula – pediu Mandy

Depois que Mandy leu a bula um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto.

- Rosa é igual a positivo, você será mamãe em breve.

- Não – foi a única coisa que Sophia conseguiu dizer antes e entrar no banheiro e vomitar até as tripas.

Depois que ela parou de vomitar sentou na cama de começou a chorar desesperadamente.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. – disse Catherine abraçando Sophia

- Como vou contar isso para o Jim? – perguntou Sophia

- Isso eu não sei, mas você vai contar, me escuta, você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira – disse Catherine

Nesse momento o Grisson abriu a porta do quarto e se assustou

- Gil, nos deixe sozinha um pouco – pediu Sara

- Claro, mas está tudo bem?

- Sim, depois eu te conto

- Ok

Sophia limpou as lágrimas, respirou fundo e foi conversar com Jim. Quando ela entrou em seu dormitório encontrou Jim deitado na cama lendo um livro. Ela sentou na cama e aí que Jim reparou que Sophia estava lá.

- Olá

- Oi Jim

- Já vai dormir?

- Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre...

- Lembra da nossa noite?

- Claro

- Bom, nós esquecemos e m detalhe. Não usamos preservativo. E. Eu. Estou. Grávida.

Ele ficou estático por um momento, esperava qualquer coisa menos aquilo.

- Eu não sei o que dizer – disse Jim por fim

- Percebi, e não precisa dizer, sabia que ia acontecer isso. Vou escovar os dentes – Sophia se levantou e foi ao banheiro lá ela escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto de voltou no quarto.

Jim não estava mais lá, mas tinha um bilhete em cima a cama.

_Sophia querida, fui dar uma voltar, entender o que está acontecendo. Provavelmente quando eu voltar você já estará dormindo. Bons sonhos._

- Obrigada – sussurrou Sophia.

Ela deitou na cama e dormiu.

**Desculpem a demora, não estava inspirada, e o próximo chapter vai ser sobre o nosso mais famoso casal. Mandem reviews, críticas são bem vindas. E**** vocês acham queo o Jim aceita o filho da Sophia ou vai querer que ela faça uma aborto? A decisão é de quem manda suas opinioes. Obrigada e CONTINUA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Como prometido, capitulo do nosso casal GSR. Divirtam-se**

Capitulo VI: A noite.

Sara tinha vestido sua camisola de ceda branca e esperava seu amado sair do banheiro. Quando ele saiu Sara eu um sorriso maroto e Grisson foi deitar-se com ela.

- Olá honey – falou Grisson beijando Sara

- Oi...

- Vai me contar sobre o porquê da Sophia estar chorando?

- Ela está grávida do Jim e não sabe o que fazer.

- Eu sinto muito por eles – falou Grisson enfiando sua mão por debaixo da camisola de Sara

- Surpresa – falou Sara começando a despir Gil com todo cuidado.

- Não precisa ser tão cuidadosa assim...

- Eu prefiro ser cuidadosa.

Eles começaram a se beijar, e logo as roupas estavam jogadas no chão do quarto e eles se amando intensamente.

Depois de fazerem amor Sara deitou sobre o peito de Gil e ele ficou sussurrando coisas amáveis para ela como: "eu te amo" e "você é a melhor coisa que já me ocorreu" e ainda "ficarei com você até morrer ou até depois de morrer"

- Agora é minha vez de dizer algo para você: te amo, você é especial e ficarei contigo até depois de morrer".

- Sabe Sar, com você eu consigo esquecer meus problemas, o trabalho, as contas. Você me faz feliz – confessou Grisson

- Estou surpresa, você não se dá com palavras. E cada vez que você se declara pra mim eu sinto mais amor por você. Tem uma coisa que ninguém vai tirar de mim.

- E que coisa é essa?

- Esse sentimento que está aqui dentro ó – Sara colocou a mão sobre o peito – e que só você conseguiu fazer ele desabrochar. – falou Sara - Obrigada por me fazer feliz, por estar aqui, por ter se declarado por mim, por existir, por me ajudar, por me dar um ombro pra chorar, pra ouvir os meus problemas, por tudo.

- Ainda não consigo dizer essas coisas, mas obrigado por tudo. – respondeu Grisson com um sorriso

Sara se levantou e foi para o banheiro, Grisson a seguiu. Ela ligou a banheira, depois dela ter enchido eles entraram, Grisson fez massagens em Sara a mesma depois fez massagens em suas costas.

Eles começaram a se beijar novamente, e logo se amaram mais e mais. Eles voltaram para a cama e dormiram.

**Sei que ficou meio pequeno esse capítulo, mas era uma noite só. E obrigada pelos reviews, me incentivaram a escrever. Vou considerar várias coisas que me ajudarão e escrever os outros capítulos. Bom, e sobre os erros de ortografia, estou tentando melhorar, o meu teclado não está lá grande coisa também. E tem um capítulo que eu escrevi hajam assim: ajam, e bom depois fui ler no site e vi o meu grande acidental erro. Por isso essas coisas vocês finjam que não vêem e continuem a ler a fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo sobre a noite de Catherine e Nick...**

Capitulo VII: Desconforto e a discussão

Quando Catherine entrou no quarto encontrou Nick deitado na cama assistindo TV.

- Oi – cumprimentou Nick

- Olá – respondeu Catherine sentando na beirada a cama.

Ela começou a tirar a sandália que usava e Nick a observou, quer dizer, ele observou mais as pernas dela, mas...

- Nick vou escovar os dentes e arrumar seu tapetinho.

- Cath, vamos dividir cama...

- Nick amanhã nós trocamos, eu no chão e você na cama.

Ela foi escovar os dentes. Quando ela entrou no banheiro ficou pensando: _"Ah ta que vou dividir cama com ele. É capaz e fazer loucura e ele me odiar, está bom do jeito que está."_

Ela voltou para o quarto e abriu sua outra mala onde tirou um edredom grande e macio.

- Você trouxe um edredom? – perguntou Nick surpreso

- Claro e se fizer frio? Bom vou colocá-lo no tapete arrumar sua "cama"

Ela colocou o seu edredom sobre o tapete, pegou um travesseiro que tinha sobrando, um lençol e a cama ele estava pronta.

- Terminei – falou Catherine

- Mas está macio?

- Nick, esse tapete é aquele extremamente macio e ainda tem um edredom por cima.

- Tá bom, você venceu.

- Ótimo, já escovou os dentes?

- Vai mandar em mim agora mamãe?

- Só não quero alguém com bafo do meu lado, ou na minha frente. Você ronca? – provocou Catherine

- Não

- Que bom, senão você iria dormir lá fora.

- Teria coragem e fazer isso?

- Só consigo dormir no silêncio absoluto. – defendeu-se

- Como se você precisasse do silêncio. – retrucou Nick irritado

- Está querendo dizer o que Nicolas Stokes?

- Que pra quem já dançou pra homens tarados, não precisa do silêncio absoluto.

- Olha como fala comigo Nick, se disser mais uma palavra vai dormir lá fora. – Nisso Catherine gritou

- Como se você tivesse coragem. – Agora eles gritavam

- Não abuse da sorte.

- E é sorte eu estar aqui nesse quarto com você?

- É sorte sim, por mim você já estaria no corredor

- Quero ver você me colocar pra fora.

Catherine o empurrou e começou a bater nele, até que conseguiu tirá-lo o quarto.

- Bem feito – falou Catherine fechando a porta do quarto na cara de Nick

Ela trancou a porta e se trocou. Nick bateu na porta umas duas vezes até que desistiu. No meio da noite Catherine acordou com frio e logo se lembrou de que tinha posto Nick pra fora. Ela ficou com peso na consciência e abriu a porta.

No corredor tinha um sofá e Nick estava deitado nesse sofá, provavelmente com frio, pois estava encolhido. Catherine foi até Nick e o cutucou.

- Nick, vem pra dentro – pediu Catherine.

Ele acordou e se levantou, caminhou até a porta e se virou.

- Você não vem?

- Claro.

Ela se levantou e entrou no quarto.

- Pode dormir na cama – disse Catherine.

Ele deitou num lado de cama e Catherine no outro. Nick logo dormiu e Catherine ainda ficou acordada por um tempo.

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado, tentei fazer algo bem provocante, não sei se é essa a palavra certa, mas acho que ficou legal. E vocês? O próximo capitulo vai ser sobre a Mandy e o Greg e também vai ter um pouco de Nick e Cath e um pouco do clube a luluzinha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Desculpem o atraso, espero que gostem.**

Capitulo VIII: Um casal formado, um casal apaixonado e a discussão sobre seus relacionamentos.

No dia seguinte...

Greg e Mandy estavam bem tensos. E no café-da-manhã...

- Greg para de pisar no meu pé – disse Mandy na fila para pegar seu café.

- Desculpe.

- A próxima pessoa que me pedir desculpa hoje vai levar uma NÃO bem grande, hoje Greg, você conseguiu me irritar profundamente me pedindo desculpas e não faz nem uma hora que acordamos.

- Perdão?

- Nem perdão Greg, nem perdão.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, não queria magoar Mandy e hoje eles haviam tido uma DR. Ou só uma discussão.

Quando eles se sentaram á mesa Wendy reparou no clima entre eles e resolveu puxar assunto com Mandy.

- Bom dia

- Bom dia – respondeu Mandy como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Como foi a noite?

- Silenciosa, calma. – respondeu sinceramente

- E agora de manhã?

- Bem.

- Não parece isso.

- Wendy foi ótima e está sendo ótima – Mandy falou claramente e irritadamente.

Greg tomava seu café em silêncio e todos perceberam isso. Nick começou a conversar com o amigo.

- Está bem Greg?

- Sim

- Onde está o Greg e o que você fez com ele? – perguntou Hodges

- Estou aqui – retrucou o mais novo

- E as gracinhas? – perguntou Sara

- Quando acordo não estou com muito saco pra fazer gracinhas e nem humor pra fazer isso.

- Cadê o Greg e o que fez com ele? – perguntaram todos surpresos.

Greg abaixou a cabeça e voltou a comer seu bolo de cenoura.

Depois do café...

O clube da Luluzinha havia ido se trocar para ir à praia no quarto de Sara. Mandy estavam em silêncio absoluto, já Catherine e Sara conversavam sobre todos os assuntos. Sophia e Wendy conversavam sobre alguns seriados.

- Sophia desculpa interromper sua conversa com Wendy, mas como o Jim reagiu a notícia do bebê? – perguntou Catherine amarrando o biquíni de Sara

- Ele não reagiu, quer dizer, depois que contei me tranquei no banheiro e quando saí ele tinha deixado um bilhete dizendo que tinha ido botar em ordem seus pensamentos e que era para eu ter bons sonhos.

- E hoje? – especulou Catherine

- Nós não conversamos hoje, só foi "Bom dia" e "pode ir primeiro usar o banheiro"

- Mas ele não te maltratou não, né? – perguntou Sara

- Não e ele que não tenha a ousadia de me maltratar.

- O que você faria se ele te maltratasse? – perguntou Wendy

- Ele iria perder os testículos. – respondeu Sophia.

- Nossa – falou Mandy pela primeira vez.

- E Mandy o que houve entre você e o Greg hoje no café? – perguntou Catherine

- Além ele ser um trouxa?Tudo

- Defina trouxa – pediu Sara

- Nós brigamos hoje, por N motivos. Quer dizer, custa ele urinar dentro do vaso sanitário?

- Uh, eu sinto muito – falou Wendy

- Mas é só isso? – questionou Sophia

- Não, ele esquece que tem uma mulher com ele no quarto. E ele fica vendo aquela maldita playboy.

- Eu sinto muito – falou Sara

- Eu juro que sou capaz de matar o infeliz que criou essa playboy – disse Mandy

- Está com ciúmes? Quer dizer, você ficaria brava se fosse a namorada dele, mas você não é, e fica com ciúmes dele olhar aquelas meninas da playboy e não fica olhando para você, nem por um minuto – disse Catherine

- É ridículo, e nós discutimos mais hoje, e tudo ele pede desculpa e eu não agüento mais ouvir a palavra desculpa, vocês tem noção de quantas pessoas me pedem desculpa por dia?

- Nunca parei para contar – disse Wendy

- Pois é, hoje eu parei de contar quando me pediram desculpa de vigésima quinta vez. Sendo que vinte vezes foram do Greg e duas de uma senhora que pisou no meu pé duas vezes e três de desconhecidos. – disse Mandy indignada

- Mas você está apaixonada pelo Greg? – perguntou Sara não ando muita bola para o que Mandy havia acabado de dizer.

Mandy parou para pensar na resposta, ela não tinha certeza absoluta se estava apaixonada por ele, a verdade é que ela só estava gostando e não apaixonada.

- Não sei – respondeu por fim.

- E Cath, como vai você e o Nick? – perguntou Sara

- O que tem eu e o Nick? – fez-se de desentendida

- Sou só eu que estou sentindo um coração extremamente apaixonado? – perguntou Sara sarcástica

- Eu bem que tenho sentido um clima entre vocês dois – falou Sophia

- Também – concordaram as outras

- Ok, não dá pra mentir para vocês, é só que ele é um perfeito idiota e ontem nós brigamos e ele se recusa a falar comigo. Eu o coloquei para dormir no corredor, só que acordei a noite com frio e peso na consciência então pedi para que ele entrasse e desde então não nos falamos. – confessou a loira sentando na cama.

- Posso dar uma de cupido? – perguntou Sara animada

- Cala a boca – mandou Catherine

- AFF.

XXX

Na praia...

No meio da manhã Sara resolveu que ia ar uma de cupido.

- Cath, Nick, ouvi dizer que depois da rocha tem um lugar super legal.

- E por que está dizendo isso para mim? – perguntou Cath

- Porque tem a cara de vocês aquele lugar.

- Vamos? – perguntou Nick

- Tá, alguém quer ir conosco? – perguntou Cath esperançosa.

- Não – respondeu Sara por todos

- Ok

XXX

Depois das rochas...

- Nick, meu biquíni esta soltando será que você não apertaria pra mim? – perguntou Catherine segurando a parte de cima que ameaçava cair.

- Ok

Ele foi atrás dela e tirou o cabelo que estava nas costas, ele deu um laço sem apertar.

- Nick, pode apertar, sebe?

Ele desfez o laço e apertou mais a parte que ela indicava. Depois de ter feito isso passou a mão pelo corpo de Catherine até a cintura dela, depois disso achou um pouco arriscado demais.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Cath meio corada pelo último gesto do _quase namorado._

Eles continuaram a caminhar em silêncio até que Catherine espirrou.

- Saúde – falou Nick

- Obrigada e Amém – respondeu Catherine olhando as mãos que haviam sujado. – Droga

Catherine caminhou em direção ao mar e lavou as mãos até que um caranguejo beliscou seu pé, a mesma saiu correndo de medo e pulando de dor. Nick foi ver o que tinha ocorrido e antes que pudesse provocar Catherine ela já estava abraçada nele. Ele ficou sem reação até que a abraçou também, ficaram assim até perceber o que estavam fazendo.

- Desculpe – pediu a loira ajeitando o biquíni que havia ficado todo bagunçado.

- Por que vou te desculpar? – provocou Nick.

- Porque sou sua amiga? – tentou Catherine pegando ele de desprevenido

- Me pegou de desprevenido – confessou Nick.

- Por que nós brigamos tanto? – perguntou Catherine depois de um tempo

- Eu não sei, acho que é legal te ver nervosa.

- Legal me ver nervosa? – gritou Catherine

- Assim, que nem você está agora. Claro que é.

XXX

Na praia...

- Como será que eles estão? – perguntou Sara entrando na água.

- Se batendo, talvez – respondeu Wendy

- Ou se agarrando – continuou Sophia.

- Onde será que eles estão? – perguntou Sara

- Quer ir atrás? – perguntou Grisson chegando perto de Sara

- Oi Griss – cumprimentou Sara

Warrick veio logo atrás e começou a conversar com Grisson. As meninas conversavam sobre o que a Cath e o Nick estavam fazendo naquele instante.

XXX

Com Nick e Cath...

- Nick! – gritou Catherine

- É minha culpa que você deixou seus seios grandes e bonitos a mostra? – perguntou Nick jogando Catherine na areia

- Seu chato – disse Catherine puxando Nick também.

Ele começou a beijar Catherine e a xingá-la:

- Sua monstra que apareceu na minha vida.

- Seu irritante – disse Catherine beijando-o

- Sua insuportável... – ele começou

- Seu desgraçado – gemeu Catherine

Ele começou a beija os seios a mulher e a mesma gemia de prazer.

- Sua malvada...

- Seu idiota...

- Sua vadiasinha...

- Seu pirralho...

XXX

Enquanto isso na praia...

- Mandy, vamos dar um volta? – perguntou Greg

- Ok, só vou reaplicar o protetor solar. – respondeu Mandy pegando um tubo de protetor solar dentro a bolsa de praia.

- Quer que eu passe nas suas costas? – perguntou Greg

- Claro...

Só os dois estavam na barraca, o pessoal mesmo estava dentro da água.

Greg passou o protetor nas cosas de Mandy, ele ia abusar um pouco passando pelas pernas dela também, mas como eles estavam tentando entrar num acordo e estavam na praia na frente dos amigos achou que ali não era hora e nem lugar.

- Pronto – disse Greg - passa nas minhas costas?

- Passo

Ela pegou o produto e colocou na mão, e começou a passar nas costas dele.

"_Cara, como não me toquei antes que estava apaixonado por ela?..." – pensou Greg. "Que mãos que ela tem..."_

- Vamos? – perguntou Mandy

- Vamos, claro.

Eles começaram a andar pela praia (pelo lado oposto que foram Cath e Nick), quando não estavam mais a vista de seus amigos Greg tomou a liberdade de pegar na mão de Mandy, mas aquilo _ainda_ era um gesto de amizade.

Nick e Cath...

- Nick, bobo, como você é bobo, vamos para o quarto, que eu saiba você não tem nenhuma camisinha aí, ou tem? – perguntou Catherine empurrando Nick.

- Não, mas vamos logo então.

- Amarra o meu biquíni fazendo o favor.

Nick ajudou Catherine a levantar e amarrou seu biquíni, ele também a pegou no colo e começou a andar, ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e ficou pensando sobre um velho ditado: quanto mais as pessoas se odeiam, mais elas se amam


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Um casal e um casamento?

Quando eram mais ou menos 03h00min da tarde e pessoal do lab foi descansar, além de dois casais: Catherine e Nick que estavam se amando e Sophia e Jim que estavam conversando:

- Jim, o que você vai fazer em relação a nosso filho? – perguntou Sophia sentando na cama ao lado de Jim

- Bom, eu pensei muito e cheguei a conclusão de que se é meu filho tenho que assumi-lo, só acho que ele/ela não vai gostar de mim – lamentou Jim

Sophia deixou um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto, mas uma dúvida surgiu:

- Por que acha que nossa criança não vai gostar de você?

- Sou velho, oras.

- Eu acho que ele/ela vai amá-lo.

Jim olhou para Sophia e viu que era hora e fazer algo. Ele se aproximou dela, ela estava gostando da situação.

- Sabe, nunca me vi mãe – confessou Sophia

- Acho que você será uma boa mãe

Eles aproximaram seus rostos até seus lábios se tocarem. Eles se beijaram durante um tempo, depois Sophia o abraçou e encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Jim.

- Sophia, posso pedir-lhe-ei duas coisas? – perguntou Jim receoso

- O que quiser

- Fica comigo para sempre?

- Sim

- Casa comigo?

Sophia olhou para ele e respondeu com todas as letras:

- SIM!

Eles se beijaram novamente até que Sophia se sentiu enjoada

- Estou um pouco enjoada

- Vamos com calma então.

**Desculpem a demora. Eu já tinha escrito esse chapter, mas não sabia onde tinha salvado, por isso o meu atraso de um dia.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X: Juntos?

Fazia dois dias e meio que eles estavam em Fernando de Noronha e Greg esperava se acertar com Mandy, mas cada vez que fazia alguma coisa Mandy ficava brava ou dava bronca, chegou algumas vezes em até chamá-lo e infantil. Ele estava acabado por dentro, fisicamente parecia o mesmo Greg, mas ele não conseguia mais fazer gracinhas ou brincar e todos sentiram isso. Nick já havia tentado conversar com o amigo, mas ele nem chegou a ouvir Nick. Sara tentou também, aconteceu a mesma coisa. Até Catherine tentou, mas nada.

Era hora o jantar e Greg ia conquistar Mandy e provar que não era infantil. Ele estava se arrumando, tinha saído do banho e passado perfume, ajeitado o cabelo e como estava um pouco mais frio colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga curta. Quando ele saiu do banho Mandy estava pronta, ela estava bem normal: vestido na altura do joelho, sandália baixa e o cabelo solto.

- Vamos? – perguntou Greg chagando perto de Mandy, perto até demais, pois eles estavam com os corpos colados.

- Sim – sussurrou Mandy.

Ele pegou na mão dela e foram jantar. Lá o pessoal estava até estranhando o jeito que Greg e Mandy chegaram.

- Bom, temos uma notícia para dar a vocês – disse Nick – Eu e Cath estamos namorando

O pessoal do lab os parabenizou. Eles brindaram e jantaram tranquilamente. Depois disso cada um foi para seu quarto, quer dizer as meninas foram até a beira a piscina conversar. A primeira coisa que Catherine perguntou foi:

- Você e o Greg estão juntos?

- Não – respondeu Mandy – Ainda – sussurrou

- Sophia, ontem não deu para nós conversamos, mas o Jim vai ficar com você? – perguntou Sara

- Bom, ele vai aceitar nossa criança e bom ele me pediu em casamento. – respondeu Sophia um pouco vermelha.

- E você aceitou né?

- Aceitei.

- Vamos ter um casamento, logo, logo – disse Wendy

- E vocês dois, moram na mesma casa, porque não se casam também? – perguntou Catherine

- Porque uma coisa de cada vez, primeiro juntamos as tralhas e depois quando tivermos mais dinheiro vamos fazer uma festa decente, por enquanto o caixa está zero. – respondeu Wendy.

- Bom Cath e como você e o Nick estão? – perguntou Sara

- Bem, ele é ótimo, quer dizer, ele é perfeito. Só tem um defeito: como é bagunceiro.

- Vai se acostumando, todos são assim – falou Wendy.

- Nem me fale, o Grisson parece todo organizado, mas pelo amor de Deus, como bagunça – reclamou Sara

- E o Greg, como está o quarto de vocês? – perguntou Wendy

- Está arrumado, não posso falar muito, pois também faço muita bagunça, minha mãe vive reclamando – confessou Mandy

- O meu noivo é arrumado – disse Sophia.

- Bom para ti. Meninas vou dormir, boa noite – despediu-se Wendy

Aos pouco as meninas foram indo para seus quartos até que restou somente Catherine e Mandy. Cath viu a amiga quieta e olhando para o céu.

- Lindo, não?

- Claro, e Mandy, quer me dizer o que está acontecendo entre você e o Greg?

- Não está acontecendo.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Esse é o problema: não está acontecendo.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não sei. Eu gosto dele, mas não tenho certeza, estou confusa.

- Você gosta e não gosta? – perguntou Catherine confusa

- Assim: eu gosto ele, mas não sei se o amo.

- Ah ta, mas por que vocês não tentam?

- Porque ele é infantil, chato, irritante...

- E você o ama – completou Catherine

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Mandy, ela não ia se mostrar fraca para Catherine, mas isso não deu certo, Catherine viu as lágrimas e a abraçou. Mandy chorou um pouco.

- O Greg te ama, e você o ama. Sabe, vocês poderiam tentar namorar – disse Catherine

- Obrigada Cath, vou tentar resolver as coisas.

Mandy foi para seu quarto. Quando entrou viu Greg se trocando, ele estava com uma cueca Box azul escura.

- Greg – chamou Mandy

Ele deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz dela. Ele enfiou um short e se virou para Mandy. Ela estava olhando-o, ele sabia que ia levar bronca, por "você sabe que tem uma mulher nesse quarto". Ele abaixou a cabeça e se sentou na cama.

Mandy pegou seu pijama e foi se trocar no banheiro. Ela tinha pegado uma camisola curta cor-de-rosa. Quando saiu Greg não pode deixar de notar que Mandy estava diferente. Estava sexy.

- Oi – cumprimentou Mandy se ajeitando na cama perto de Greg

- Oi

Mandy se encostou em Greg, ele viu que ela estava um pouco gelada então:

- Quer o edredom?

- Acho que sim, aqui a noite é bem friozinho.

Ele como um bom cavalheiro pegou o edredom e a cobriu, depois que entrou debaixo das cobertas também ficou segurando na mão dela. Ela gostava a situação, era diferente para ela, mas não podia negar que estava adorando. Para aquele momento não existia palavras, eles estavam felizes.

Quando Mandy dormiu Greg levou a mão dela até seus lábios e a beijou. Mandy meio que abriu os olhos.

- Shiii – pediu Greg passando a mão no nariz da amada.

Ela fechou os olhos e logo voltou a dormir. Greg a ajeitou na cama e depositou um beijo na testa da amada.

**Desculpem o atraso, fiqui doente de não conseguir levantar da cama. Espero que tenham gostado, tentei fazer um capitulo só para Mandy e Greg (apesar de ter outras partes aí...) Mandem suas opinoes.**

**beijos**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI:

No dia seguinte Sara acordou cheia de dores, a noite tinha sido longa. Mas para ela as dores valiam a pena, como sempre. Grisson já tinha acordado e estava no banho. Ela levantou, procurou suas vestes e entrou no banheiro. Gil estava terminando de lavar o cabelo quando Sara entrou no banheiro.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Sara pegando a escova e dentes.

- Bom dia, como dormiu?

- Dormi bem, e você?

- Também, sonhei contigo...

- E foi bom o sonho?

- Foi, se foi.

- Fico feliz. Nem me lembro se sonhei...

- Sei... Por que não vem aqui comigo?

Sara terminou de escovar os dentes e entrou no chuveiro com ele.

- A banheira é mais gostosa – comentou Sara

- Prefiro o chuveiro. Aqui é o paraíso, não?

- Claro, quem mora aqui deve ser a pessoa mais sortuda do universo.

- Ou não, não sei se conseguiria viver longe do trabalho, aqui deve ocorrer um homicídio por ano.

- Sem violência – acrescentou Sara se lembrando de seu passado assombroso. – Por que o meu passado me persegue?

- Porque ele faz parte de você, sem ele você não seria Sara Sidle e não seria investigadora e eu nunca teria te conhecido e nem me apaixonado completamente por você.

- Obrigada por me ar uma explicação tão... inspiradora? – questionou Sara sarcástica

- Te amo.

- Também.

No quarto de Mandy...

Quando Greg acordou viu que Mandy estava encostada nele, ele gostou de vê-la dormindo meio que abraçada nele, era adorável. Ela se remexeu um pouco, Greg ficou ali parado olhando para ela e pensando sobre eles.

- Bom dia – sussurrou Mandy acordando.

- Bom dia honey, como dormiu? – perguntou Greg todo carinhoso

- Dormi bem, e você? – perguntou Mandy olhando ainda nos olhos de Greg

- Dormi bem também. Sabe, tive um sonho maravilhoso.

- É? Defina maravilhoso. – pediu Mandy se aconchegando mais em Greg

- Sonhei com você. Você estava somente me olhando, foi maravilhoso.

- Também sonhei contigo, você estava tomando sorvete e dando pipoca a minha boca. – riu Mandy de seu sonho idiota.

Ela sentou na cama e ficou olhando para ele, o mesmo não tirava os olhos dela. Os dois não sabiam o que fazer, na verdade sabiam, mas tinham medo de fazer e se desapontarem.

- Você podia me beijar – disse Mandy sem pensar.

- Nós podíamos_ nos_ beijar. – corrigiu Greg.

- Amigos que se beijam?

- Amigos coloridos – respondeu Greg se aproximando de Mandy.

Seus rostos colaram, ficaram testa com testa. Um sentindo a respiração do outro, olhos nos olhos. Só faltava mesmo o beijo. Eles achavam que não precisavam disso, bastava a companhia um do outro.

No quarto de Wendy...

- Hodges você podia arrumar suas malas.

- Mas pra quê? Vamos ter que bagunçá-las pra encontrar outra peça de roupa de novo...

- Porque se ela ficasse arrumada, você não teria que revirá-la pra achar uma cueca ou uma bermuda.

- Mas gosto dela bagunçada – justificou-se

- Não tem "mas" se não arrumar a mala vai ficar de castigo.

- Qual será meu castigo? – perguntou Hodges pensando como se existisse outra opção.

- Sem amor – respondeu Wendy.

- De repente deu-me uma vontade de arrumar as malas...

- Que bom.

No quarto de Nick...

- Olá – disse Nick para a mulher

- Oi, como dormiu?

- Bem, e você?

- Bem também. Sonhei com Linds.

- Sente muita falta dela, né?

- Sinto, é como se parte de mim estivesse morta, queria saber como ela está.

- Com certeza bem.

- Tira essa preocupação de mim? – perguntou Catherine maliciosa

- O se tiro – respondeu Nick jogando Catherine na cama.

No quarto de Sophia...

Jim e Sophia haviam dormido abraçados, um perto do outro, para Jim isso era novo, ele não se lembrava de como era ter uma mulher dividindo a mesma cama. Sophia dormia que nem uma pedra, não tinha culpa, ela tinha que dormir por dois: por ela e por seu filho/filha.

Jim acordou, escovou os entes, tomou banho e acordou Sophia

- Bom dia Sophi.

- Mais dez minutos – pediu Sophia – Por favor – suplicou.

- Não, vamos tomar café-da-manhã, vem, vai ter bolo.

Ela não respondeu, então Jim a pegou no colo e a despiu colocando-a debaixo da água fria.

- Bom dia – falou Jim sorrindo.

- Eu só queria dormir mais 10min.

- Eu sei, mas tem que acordar.

- Quer saber, sai daqui, já que me acordou e me colocou debaixo essa água gelada vou tomar banho, seu chato.

- Ainda bem que te amo.

No quarto de Warrick...

- Warrick já tomei banho e estou indo fazer uma ligação para minha esposa. – disse Al

- Ok, nos vemos no café?

- Pode ser. Até aqui a pouco.

No quarto de Greg...

Eles estavam colados, estava curtindo. E nada ia atrapalhar isso.

- Sabe, sempre esperei por esse momento – confessou Mandy

- Também – concordou Greg – Nós podíamos tentar namorar, o que acha?

- Acho ótima a idéia, mas você vai me beijar agora?

- Se você quiser...

- Quero.

Eles se beijaram por um instante, Mandy estava completamente apaixonada por ele e ele por ela. Isso era fato. Só tinham que aceitar isso.

- Bom, eu te amo – disse Greg para Mandy.

- Parecemos dois adolescentes.

- Tenho que concordar.

- Nós vamos tomar café com o pessoal?

- Ou você quer que eu peça para trazerem aqui?

- Pode ser – respondeu mimada.

Greg pediu para trazerem o café no quarto. Ele pegou um morango e colocou na boca de Mandy, logo depois que ela engoliu Greg deu um selinho nela.

- Está ótimo, perfeito.

- Que bom, achei que ontem você ia me esculachar por eu ter esquecido que "tinha uma mulher no quarto" – confessou Greg tomando um gole e seu café.

- Não, quer dizer, se eu não estivesse completamente apaixonada por você tenha certeza de que iria te esculachar.

- Que bom que você está apaixonada.

- Claro, você é meu príncipe sabia?

- Sério?

- Quando eu era pequena sempre dizia que ia namorar um príncipe e agora estou namorando o _meu _príncipe. O meu príncipe encantado.

Eles se beijaram novamente.

- Sabe, nunca pensei que seria um príncipe de uma garota – comentou Greg

- Você terá que me proteger, para sempre – completou Mandy se jogando na cama.

- Está indo para o lado malicioso ou não? – perguntou Greg

- Você é quem sabe.

No café...

- Cadê a Mandy com o Greg? – perguntou Wendy

- Tenho duas teorias: eles podem estar dormindo ou eles podem estar transando – respondeu Warrick

- Espero que seja a segunda, eles precisam se acertarem – disse Sophia dando uma dentada no seu pão. – Que foi, estou com fome. – acrescentou Sophia incrédula

- É normal ela sentir fome, sono, enjôos e etc. – comentou Catherine – Ela está grávida.

- Nós sabemos disso – retrucou Grisson

- Eu não terminei: e por isso ela vai fazer tudo em excesso – todos olharam para ela surpresos – Que foi? Sem malícia gente, como vocês são...

- Obrigada Catherine por ser a única que me entende e apóia – disse Sophia provocando todos.

- Ok, mas o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Sara mudando de assunto

- Qualquer coisa que não canse – respondeu Catherine

- Está cansadinha Catherine? – perguntou Warrick

- Estou a noite foi longa.

Todos riram um pouco, mas logo voltaram a apensar sobre o que iam fazer.

- Porque não vamos a praia agora de manhã e a tarde vamos andar de teleférico? – perguntou Nick

- Legal, mas andar de teleférico não demora a tarde inteira, e o que vamos fazer depois do teleférico?

- Jogar vôlei – respondeu Sara – Qual é gente, é legal.

- Gostei, hoje a noite vai ter baile, nós vamos? – perguntou Wendy

- Pode ser. – todos concordaram.

**Gente esse capitulo não ficou muito interessante ou digamos que já fiz capitulos melhores, mas espero que mesmo assim tenham gostado. Não tenho ainda uma meta de quantos capítulos vai ter essa fic, eu acho que ainda vai longe. Algumas pessoas me inspiraram e me deram ideias legais, vou ver o que vou fazer. E bom, continua!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII:

- Sabe, eu gosto da idéia ter tentarmos namorar – comentou Greg – É algo importante para mim. É que você só me dava broncas e mais broncas e fiquei meio acabado por dentro, me entende?

- Entendo, tenho que confessar que gostava de vê-lo sofrer um pouco.

- E por que era legal?

- Porque você me obedecia e parava de ficar vendo aquelas playboys.

- Hum... Você ficava com ciúmes?

- Muito.

- E o que vai fazer agora?

- Não sei, acho que devemos dar bom dia ao pessoal, não?

- Acho que eles já sacaram que nós estamos nos acertando.

- É, acho que sim.

Eles estavam deitados na cama então Greg se aproximou mais de Mandy. Ele se aproximou dela até conseguir chegar ao pescoço dela.

- Você cheira bem.

- Vou entender como um elogio.

- Mas é. Cheiro as pessoas para sempre poder lembrar do cheiro delas e lembrar de como cheiravam bem.. Ou mal.

- Me abraça, estou carente.

Ele obedeceu Mandy, pegou-a pela cintura e puxou-a contra seu corpo.

Greg queria mais que beijos, abraços e cafunés. Ele queria fazer amor com Mandy, mas a situação era delicada e Mandy tinha seus medos também.

XXX

Na praia...

- Gente, eles estão demorando muito, estou começando a ficar preocupada – disse Catherine estendendo uma canga na areia.

- Calma Cath eles devem estar é se beijando – falou Sara deitando sobre sua canga.

- Mas até agora?

- Ou podem estar dormindo – falou Wendy deitando sobre sua canga também.

As meninas estavam tomando sol e os meninos na água. De repente Warrick grita:

- Vamos jogar as damas na água.

Catherine levanta num pulo só a sai correndo, logo foi seguida por Sara e Wendy. Sophia "não podia" tomar muito sol e estava debaixo do guarda-sol. Warrick e Nick alcançaram Catherine e a jogaram na água. Hodges jogou Wendy e Grisson jogou Sara.

- Que água gelada! – falou Catherine se recostando em Nick.

- Vem não Cath. A água está uma delícia.

- Seus chatos, eu estava me bronzeando – disse Sara jogando água nos homens.

- A Sarinha você querendo ficar morena? – perguntou Nick brincando

Catherine que chegava mais perto do grupo olhou feio para Nick ele percebeu isso então abraçou Catherine.

- Sou só seu, não se preocupe – sussurrou Nick

- Ih, segurei vela agora – comentou Sara

- Já segurei muita vela para você e Grisson então segure para mim também – respondeu Catherine

- Ok ok, seguro um pouco, fazer o que né?

- Aff Sara, não estraga o clima – pediu Nick

- Desculpe

- Sara! – disseram Nick e Catherine juntos.

O casal começou a se beijar docemente, de repente todos os presentes começam a jogar água neles.

- Aff, por que vocês sempre querem estragar o clima?

**Desculpem o meu atraso de mais ou menos umas semanas, mas é que eu estava sem inspiração e não estava bem psicologicamente. Mandem reviews e lembrando que: críticas e opiniões são bem vindas.**

**Continua...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII:

Os dias haviam se passado e chegou o dia de dar adeus a Fernando de Noronha. Lá tinha sido um lugar importante para todos.

Quando Catherine chegou a sua casa encontrou Lindsay dormindo no sofá com um livro por cima de seu rosto. Lilly havia saído. A primeira reação de Catherine foi ar um beijo na filha e tirar o livro do rosto da menina.

- Boa noite honey – sussurrou para a filha.

Lindsay meio que acordou e sua reação foi abraçar a mãe.

- Mamãe, que saudade.

- Também querida.

A menina se sentou e deu espaço para a mãe se sentar ao lado. Elas conversaram um pouco até que Lindsay resolveu arriscar uma pergunta:

- Mamãe, você está mais feliz sabia? E não é por minha causa. Tem algo para me contar?

- Está tão na cara assim?

- Está, o que houve?

- Bom filha, olha, não quero que você fique brava ou tente bater nele...

- Você não arranjou outro pula-fora, né?

- Filha os meus namorados são "pula-foras", porque você batia neles.

- Eles eram uns canalhas, e quem é o próximo para que dar uma de direita e uma de esquerda? – perguntou Lindsay fazendo os movimentos com os braços.

- Bom, eu posso chamá-lo para jantar hoje?

- Pode, mas se eu não for com a cara dele...

- Já conversamos sobre isso.

- Mas mamãe... – Linds ia começar a protestar, mas Catherine fez sinal de aquela conversa ter acabado.

Chega filha, quer me ajudar a desfazer as malas?

- Não, vou terminar de ler "O menino do pijama listrado" e aí te ajudo.

- Sério que você está lendo esse livro? – questionou Catherine fazendo careta.

- É estou, e eu estou com muita pena do Bruno.

- Só espero que não aconteça com você o que aconteceu comigo quando li este livro.

- O que aconteceu?

- Fiquei depressiva.

- Eu sinto muito, mas estou nos últimos capítulos.

Catherine deu um último beijo na filha e saiu. Depois de uma hora e menina saiu correndo em direção ao quarto na mãe chorando desesperadamente.

- Terminou de ler o livro? – perguntou Catherine nada surpresa.

- É deprimente, como uma professora manda nós lermos um livro desse jeito? Quer dizer, é absurdo o final. _"Nunca mais se soube de Bruno, sua mãe havia achado que Bruno tinha voltado para Berlim sem eles então voltou com Gretel para Berlim com a esperança de encontrar Bruno. Gretel só chorava, não por suas bonecas e ou amigas, mas por causa do irmão. O pai havia procurado Bruno por todos os lados e achou um pedaço da cerca onde uma criança como Bruno passaria sem nenhum problema. Ele atravessou a cerca e andou um pouco, mas como suas pernas não estavam boas se sentou no chão como Bruno e Shmuel sentavam para conversar. Os dias se passaram e o pai de Bruno havia recebido uma nova ordem do Fúria e como não lhe restava nada Hajá-Vista foi embora, afinal o Fúria havia muitos planos para ele. Assim termina a história do menino do pijama listrado" _– a menina havia repetido as palavras quase iguais ao livro, Catherine havia feito a mesma coisa quando tinha lido livro.

- Filha calma, respire fundo, eu sei o que acontece e essa sua professora me deu aula, ela sempre manda ler o mesmo livro para as series que ela da aula. Quando li o livro ele tinha acabado de ser publicado. Mas calma, eu senti a mesma coisa que você. E eu concordo que isso não é um final para pessoas que não estão boas psicologicamente, mas é a realidade, até hoje existe o nazismo. E olha você não vai ficar mau por causa do livro ok? – pediu Catherine abraçando a filha.

- Obrigada mesmo. Essa professora precisa de um psiquiatra urgentemente.

- Vem tenho uma surpresa para ti. – falou Catherine puxando a filha até a cama onde tinha um embrulho rosa.

- Obrigada – agradeceu a menina pegando o presente. – É uma blusa – comentou a menina amassando o embrulho – que bonita mamãe, obrigada – disse a menina tirando uma camiseta branca com alguns desenhos de animais marinhos de entro do embrulho.

- Filha eu liguei para vovó dizendo que cheguei, bom, agora ela está com Sam e vai vir amanhã. E filha eu liguei para o meu namorado vir jantar conosco hoje. Ok?

- Ta bom.

XXX

Na casa do Nick...

Nick já desfeito as malas e tomado banho, ele já estava separando a roupa que ia usar hoje no jantar com Catherine. Afinal, Lindsay ia verificar se ele poderia ou não namorar sua mãe. Bom ele estava ansioso, Catherine havia lhe dito como Lindsay era com os outros namorados dela. Ele não estava muito a fim de apanhar de uma garota de 14 anos.

XXX

Na casa de Greg...

Mandy estava na casa de Greg, eles iam jantar fora. Ela estava com um vestido na altura do joelho e como era baixinha estava com uma sandália de salto de 15cm.

- Você está alta – comentou Greg olhando para Mandy.

- Greg, sou muito baixinha e preciso de uma sandália de salto. Só tenho 1,65 de altura. E você tem quantos?

- 1,78 – respondeu.

- É quase 1,80, sou uma tampinha. Preciso de um salto.

XXX

Na casa de Grisson...

O casal estava conversando até que Sara resolveu dar uma notícia:

- Griss, bom, o que acha de ter um filho?

- Eu iria amar se você me desse um filho. – respondeu Grisson estranhando a pergunta de Sara.

- Bom, que bom, pois estou grávida.

Ele beijou Sara e agradeceu-lhe milhões de vezes.

- Griss, eu tenho medo, eu não tenho nem idéia do que uma mãe faz. – disse Sara constrangida.

- Ninguém sabe. Mas vamos aprender juntos.

Sara abriu um sorriso.

XXX

Na casa de Sophia...

- Jim, estou com vontade de caqui – falou Sophia a Jim.

- Bom, vou buscar para ti caqui no mercado, está precisando de mais algo?

- To – respondeu fazendo biquinho. – Estou precisando de carinho, de um beijo.

Ele entendeu muito bem o recado então beijou Sophia com toda vontade.

XXX

Na casa de Warrick...

Warrick e Tina estavam se amando, mais que deviam, mas estavam. Eles estavam felizes.

- Warr... Isso é muito bom – gemia Tina.

- Eu sei.

**Gente, perdão aos atrasos, é que estava sem inspiração. E bom não saiu tão bem quanto eu queria. Espero que gostem, e se vocês quiserem criticar a vontade. E o próximo chapter vai ser sobre o jantar de Cath com o Nick e a Linds.**

**Continua...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV: O jantar

Quando a hora do jantar chegou Lindsay estava com pantufas, uma calça moletom, uma blusa que tinha um furo nas costas e despenteada, enquanto sua mãe usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa de frio.

- Filha está pronta?

- Posso ficar com essa roupa? – perguntou Lindsay entrando no quarto da mãe.

- Troque a blusa.

A menina foi até o quarto e vestiu outra.

- Obrigada, e filha sente-se, por favor.

A menina deitou na cama a mãe e fez sinal para a mãe dizer.

- Bom, filha, seja educada com o meu namorado, ele é importante para mim. – pediu Catherine se sentando na beirada da cama.

- Claro e mãe, você diz que todos os seus namorados são importantes.

- Mas eles eram importantes.

Lindsay ia dizer algo, mas o interfone tocou. Catherine desceu as escadas e abriu a porta. Era Nick. Lindsay que descia as escadas calmamente se assustou ao ver o novo namorado e sua mãe.

- Olá Linds – cumprimentou Nick.

- Oizinho. – respondeu Lindsay meio boba.

- Está surpresa Lindsay? – questionou Catherine vendo a reação da filha.

- Estou chocada. O que temos para o jantar? – mudou de assunto.

- Vem Nick – falou pegando a mão do namorado e guiando-o até a cozinha.

XXX

- Mãe, vou dormir, boa noite – despediu Lindsay dando um abraço na mãe e no Nick.

- Boa noite filha.

- Boa noite Linds.

A menina saiu correndo da cozinha e subiu para o quarto. Deixando o casal _sozinho._

- A comida estava boa? – perguntou Catherine se levantando e colocando os pratos na pia.

- Estava ótima. E a sobremesa também. Adoro pudim de leite condensado.

- Bom, vamos à sala.

- Não, não. Não vou deixar essa louça toda para você arrumar sozinha.

- Nick não tem problema. Mesmo.

- Cath vou me sentir culpado se não me deixar lavar pelo menos o meu prato.

- Quem sou eu para dizer não a um pedido como esse.

Ele lavava a louça e ela enxugava e guardava. Depois te terminado eles foram para a sala.

- Obrigada - agradeceu Catherine

- Que isso.

Eles se sentaram no sofá, Catherine apoiou a cabeça no ombro do Nick. O mesmo ligou a TV.

- Acha que Linds me aprovou como seu namorado? – perguntou Nick depois de um tempo.

- Não sei. Ela ficou chocada, vou saber se ela te aprovou amanhã, depois dela acordar com o mau-humor de segunda-feira.

- Espero que ela me aprove. Sabe, não gostaria de ser um inimigo dela.

- Nem queira.

- Quando vamos voltar a trabalhar?

- Sei lá, acho que terça.

- Está cansada da viagem?

- Um pouquinho, e você?

- Não muito.

- Linds vai estar amanhã na escola, certo? – perguntou Nick depois de um tempo

- Das nove até as três, eu acho. O horário mudou por causa do inverno.

- Hum...

- Se nevar ela nem vai a aula.

- Espero que não neve – disse Nick colocando a cabeça de Catherine em seu colo. Deixando-a se esticar no sofá.

- É, mas vai ter que entender que tenho uma filha de 14 anos e que é extremamente ciumenta.

- Entendo. Mas você nem sempre vai poder somente se dedicar a sua filha, não?

- Nick, em primeiro lugar vem Linds. Em segundo lugar vem Linds. Em terceiro lugar ME vem. Em quarto lugar vem você.

- Não posso subir para o terceiro lugar?

- Preciso estar boa para você, então não.

- As coisas vão ficar complicadas agora, não? Quer dizer, será que vamos conseguir continuar no lab?

- Teremos sorte se o Ecklei nos deixar em turnos diferentes. – respondeu Catherine pensando sobre o trabalho.

- Estou preocupado. O Hodges sabe sobre nós.

- Ele sabe sobre todos. – respondeu Catherine dano um bocejo, logo após ela fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Nick viu o quanto pouco cansada ela disse estar. Então, como um bom cavalheiro, ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o andar de cima. Tinha quatro portas, uma com um escrito "Aqui dorme uma adolescente feliz" outra no final do corredor, ele foi até lá e viu um quarto de hospedes. A outra porta era um banheiro. E só restou uma porta fechada no outro lado do corredor.

- Esse aqui – sussurrou Nick tentando abrir a porta.

Depois de muito esforço a porta se abriu. Ele viu o quarto mais arrumado da vida dele. Tinha uma cama de casal no meio do quarto, um guarda-roupa grande na parede da direita e uma televisão na esquerda. Ele a colocou na cama, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e a cobriu. Depois ele foi embora.

**Gente, perdão pelo atraso, sabe eu estava lotada de provas e precisava estudar, por isso deixei o fanfiction em segundo lugar. Mas agora o negócio vai se desenrrolar direito. Ah e pretendo que o chapter 15 seja sobre o nosso casal GSR. E pessoinhas de meu Deus, já sabem o que fazer, masdem reviews, please. (ps: me deem ideias)**

**Continua...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV: Grisson promete

Grisson estava bajulando Sara até que o celular dele toca:

_- Grisson – atendeu Gil_

_- Grisson aqui é a Teri, tudo bom?_

_- Claro._

_- Bom, olha, eu não quero atrapalhar seja lá o que for que você esteja fazendo agora, mas estou precisando conversar com você._

_- Sobre?_

_- Minha irmã._

_- Hein?_

_- É que ela está sendo ameaçada de morte._

_- E..._

_- E que é uma longa história e não quero correr o risco de estarem gravando essa chamada._

_- Desculpe, mas ela pode ir prestar queixa na delegacia. E eu somente sou um perito._

_- Mas Gil, por favor, me ajuda, quer dizer: ajude-nos._

_- Ela já foi à delegacia?_

_- Não Gil, mas... Wou, você não está querendo me ajudar, pois está com uma namorada? Gil, eu te conheço, quem é a premiada?_

_-Olha, ok, eu vou. Onde te encontro?_

_- Na minha casa, oras!_

_- Está morando em Vegas?_

_- Faz um bom tempinho. Ok, vamos nos encontrar no restaurante que tem enfrente ao Bellagio, pode ser?_

_- Ok. Tchau._

_Fim da chamada._

- Gil quem era? – perguntou Sara

- Sara, olha nos meus olhos. – pediu Grisson trazendo o rosto de Sara para frente do seu

- Gil...

- Só olhe.

Ela o obedeceu.

- Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso. Nunca. Promete?

- Prometo, mas...

- Shiii... Sar, eu prometo que nunca vou te magoar ou te desapontar, pois eu te amo. Muito.

- Gil, o que está acontecendo?

- Preciso sair. Volto mais tarde.

Ele se levantou deu um beijo na testa e a deixou sozinha pensando. De novo.

Várias coisas passaram pela cabeça de Sara sobre o telefonema e Grisson. E para o azar dele ele tinha esquecido o celular no sofá.

"_Sara você não vai ver quem ligou. Porque você respeita a privacidade dele. É, isso, você respeita os telefonemas dele." – _pensou Sara – _"Ai OMG, não dá pra resistir a curiosidade de ver quem ligou" – _ela pegou o celular e viu quem tinha ligado. Não tinha nome, então ela discou para o número do seu celular

_- Teri Miller – atendeu Teri no segundo toque._

Sara fechou o celular e logo pensou _"Gil, porque você está me traindo?" _ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

Grisson tinha chegado lá em quinze minutos. A loira já estava sentada tomando um capuchino. Ele entrou no local e se sentou de frente para ela.

- Oi Gil – cumprimentou Teri

- Olá Teri, o que houve? – perguntou impaciente.

- Nada. – respondeu dando um pequeno gole no seu capuchino.

- Como nada? Você me chamou aqui sem motivo?

- Quem é sua namorada? – perguntou diretamente.

- O quê? E sua irmã?

- Ela está ótima em Paris.

Grisson não estava entendendo nada.

- Grisson, vamos lá, você não é tão burro assim, aliás, você é muito inteligente.

- Teri, por que você me chamou aqui?

- Quem é sua namorada?

- Não interessa quem é, e...

- Chega ok, e você acabou de admitir ter uma namorada, então que é?

- Teri...

- Diga quem é e eu digo o que quero, ok?

- Sara é minha namorada e...

- Chega, se essa boa samaritana não sair do meu caminho eu juro que a mato.

- O quê? – agora que Grisson não estava entendo

- Grisson você ainda não entendeu que a história da minha irmã era só um jeito de eu te convencer você a vir me ver? Francamente achava que você era mais esperto. E Grisson eu te amo, você não entende isso? Será que vou ter que cantar Peacock?

- Hein?

- Aff

Ela se levantou e foi ao lado de Grisson, o mesmo não estava entendendo nada, ela o beijou com uma força que só Deus sabe da onde veio.

- Miller! – exclamou Grisson pensando no que acabara de ocorrer.

- Sacou agora?

- Da licença – pediu Grisson se levantando.

XXX

Sara estava tentando colocar em ordem os pensamentos.

"_Ele não está me traindo... Isso Sara mentalize que ele nunca irá lhe trair... Ele me ama, mesmo eu tendo um diastema gigante entre os dentes da frente. Inspira azul e expira vermelho, isso, você delirou durante dez segundo. Só isso... Droga eu NÃO delirei e ele pode muito bem estar agora beijando aquela loira estúpida." _– pensou Sara

Logo ela viu a tranca da porta se virar, e a porta se abriu calmamente como se não quisesse acordar ninguém.

- Como foi seu encontro? – perguntou Sara sarcástica

- Hein? – perguntou Grisson se fazendo de sonso.

- Grisson, vamos, aposto que sua mãe lhe ensinou que mentir é feio – continuou Sara se levantando – E como vai a Teri? Bem espero, porque o que ela deseja a mim eu não desejo a ela.

- Sara, por favor, olha, não é o que você está pensando...

- Ok, eu entendi – cortou Sara se levantando e indo em direção ao quarto.

Grisson segurou seu braço e a encarou.

- Sar...

- Diz – pediu Sara quase implorando

- Desculpe – falou Grisson

- Pelo que? – Grisson não respondeu – Já entendi.

Sara se soltou dele e foi em direção ao quarto. Ela nem se preocupou em trocar de roupa ou escovar os dentes, ela deitou na cama e fechou os olhos. Depois de 10 minutos o Grisson foi se deitar, ele viu que ela não tinha trocado de roupa e provavelmente não tinha escovado os dentes. Ele se trocou, vestiu o pijama e se deitou, abraçou a Sara e sussurrou:

- Me perdoa? Ela me disse que a irmã dela estava sendo ameaçada e que precisava de minha ajuda, nós nos encontramos no restaurante em frente ao Bellagio e ela me contou besteiras e a irmã dela não esta em perigo.

Sara estava acordada, ela escutou Grisson com atenção, mas fingiu não ter escutado nada. Grisson deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu.

No meio da noite Sara teve pesadelo, ela acordou gritando. Grisson tinha acordado. Ele tentou acalmar Sara, mas foi a mesma que não ter feito nada. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir de novo, mas ficaram na cama em silêncio.

Depois que "acordaram" Sara tentava ignorá-lo, a história não estava completa para ela.

Já Grisson, tentava conversar com ela, mas ela estava ignorando-o e ele não estava conseguindo de novo dizer as coisas.

No meio da tarde Sara estavam em frente a televisão tomando o quinto picolé de brigadeiro, isso estava deixando Grisson irritado.

- Sar, você está bem?

- Não fala comigo – respondeu Sara quebrando o palito do picolé ao meio.

- Eu não queria que a Teri tivesse me ligado, eu não queria causar briga, eu não queria ter mentido para você, eu não queria ter caído no jogo dela. – disse Grisson

Sara escutava tudo atentamente, ela se surpreendeu com a confissão de Grisson.

- Por que simplesmente não me disse que era a Teri?

- Tinha certeza de que ia brigar comigo, mas fez alguma diferença?

- Pra mim faz diferença.

- Você me perdoa?

- Você a beijou?

- Ela me beijou e me disse N coisas mais. – disse Grisson abaixando a cabeça.

- Nojenta – murmurou Sara se referindo a Teri

Sara se levantou e ficou em pé na frente do amado. Ele olhou pra ela a mesma deu-lhe um tapa no rosto e se agachou:

- Você tem muita sorte – disse Sara seriamente

Ele passou a mão no local onde Sara havia batido.

- Estou perdoado?

- Só porque eu te amo muito.

Grisson a puxou para o seu colo e a beijou.

- Acho que estou enjoada – disse Sara se levantando.

**Pessoinhas de meu Deus, me desculpem ao atraso, mas é que é complicado escrever sobre o nosso casal GSR, não saiu do jeito que eu queria – achei simples – mas espero que gostem, e me dêem idéias, estou ficando sem criatividade.**

**Reviews?**

**Continua...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI:

Sophia estava dormindo que nem uma pedra na cama de Jim, ele a observava com uma certa curiosidade até que ela acordou.

- Bom dia dear – falou Jim sorrindo tristemente

- Olá – respondeu se espreguiçando

- Você é a única mulher grávida que vi dormir de bruços.

- Você está triste, o que houve? – perguntou Sophia se sentando na cama e olhando para Jim

- Não é nada, só estou pensando.

- Tudo bem, quando precisar conversar sabe que pode contar comigo, sempre, pode ser de dia, de tarde, de noite, de madrugada, a hora que precisar, eu te amo e só quero seu bem.

Ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha e pegou uma bandeja com o café da manhã de Sophia e levou para ela no quarto.

- Obrigada – agradeceu pegando o pão com mortadela.

- Como dormiu?

- Num sono só, quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Quatorze horas.

- Quando voltamos a trabalhar?

- Amanhã.

XXX

Na casa de Catherine...

Lindsay havia acabado de chegar da escola e estava cansada, já Catherine estava fazendo faxina.

- Mãe, nós temos uma empregada – falou Lindsay jogando a mochila no chão

- Que só vem quando está precisando de dinheiro, ela não vem há 20 dias – respondeu Catherine

- Como foi a noite?

- Normal

- E o seu namorado bunda mole?

- Filha!

- Qual é mãe, eu nunca aprovo seus namorados, e nunca vou aprovar.

- Você não tem que aprovar nada.

- Tenho sim, ele vai cair fora ainda essa semana.

- Ô vai sim, Lindsay quando vai entrar nessa sua cabecinha que eu AMO ele e ele me AMA?

- Ele só te ama agora, porque você é bonita, legal, e porque ele ACHA estar GOSTANDO de você.

- Limpe o seu quarto, tenho até medo de entrar lá.

- Nossa, valeu pelo apoio: tenho medo de entrar lá – falou Lindsay imitando a mãe

XXX

- Mandy, filha, você já é bem grandinha para eu mandar você arrumar seu quarto, não? – disse a mãe de Mandy injuriada.

- Mas está arrumado, não consigo mais que aquilo – respondeu constrangida, pois o Greg estava do seu lado.

- Consiga, porque se eu entrar naquele quarto amanhã e não estiver arrumado eu vou jogar tudo no meio da rua **(NA: minha mãe fala isso)** – respondeu a mãe seriamente.

- Mas...

- Mandy, não tem MAS, essa casa é minha e a quero arrumada! Greg, venha ver o quarto a sua namorada – convidou a mãe de Mandy

Ela guiou Greg até o quarto da filha, ela tentou abrir a porta, mas nada.

- Mandy onde está a chave?

- No meio da bagunça, eu to entrando e saindo pela janela – respondeu – Aliás, como você viu minha bagunça?

- Pela janela, eu estava passando pelo corredor do quintal e vi a bagunça. Essa casa não é a casa da mãe Joana.

Eles foram até o quintal e a mãe de Mandy mostrou a bagunça pela janela.

- A onde você dorme? – perguntou Greg a Mandy

- Boa pergunta – respondeu

- A onde você acha suas coisas?

- É uma outra boa pergunta.

- É impressão minha ou tem pedaço de bolo em cima da sua cama?

- Obrigada, achou o meu bolo – respondeu Mandy entrando no quarto (pela janela) e pegando o bolo em cima da cama, ela eu uma grafada no bolo.

- Greg, como ela vive aí? – perguntou a mãe de Mandy.

- Vou ajudá-la a arrumar o quarto.

- Boa sorte.

Greg entrou pela janela e começou olhar por onde começar.

- É, eu sei, está muito bagunçado.

- Ok, tira tudo de dentro de tudo.

Mandy abriu o guarda-roupa e saiu da perto, várias roupas caíram de dentro.

- Mandy, pegue várias caixas para mim, ok?

**Pessoas, desculpem o atraso e mandem reviews.**

**Continuaa**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII:

Alguns meses tinham se passado e Sara e Sophia já estavam com barrigas bem aparentes, Sophia de sete meses e Sara de cinco. Catherine tentava explicar a Lindsay que ia se casar com Nick e que nada ia impedir isso.

- Chega filha eu vou me casar e você não vai impedir isso, entendeu?

- E eu tenho opção? – retrucou

A adolescente saiu do local e foi para o seu quarto. Catherine estava na sala pensando sobre um sonho que tivera, ela sonhara com um bebê encarando-a.

XXX

Sophia achava que Jim estava um pouco estranho, mas toda vez que tentava perguntar alguma coisa ele dizia: não é nada.

Ela foi conversar com Grisson no laboratório.

- Grisson, licença – pediu entrando na sala de Grisson

- Olá Sophia, como posso ajudá-la?

- É só impressão minha ou o Jim está agindo estranho?

- Sophia, para ser franco eu tenho achado o Jim meio distraído, mas eu não sei.

- Ele está muito estranho, você é o melhor amigo dele, ele não te disse algo?

- Não, aliás, ele só está falando comigo sobre coisas profissionais.

- Obrigada Grisson.

Sophia saiu da sala de Grisson com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

XXX

Ela chegou à casa dele e o encontrou sentado no sofá da sala.

- Precisamos conversar – disse Sophia olhando para ele

- Sobre?

- Você. Jim, querido, o que está havendo contigo?

- Nada

- Você está tão distraído desde que te dei a notícia do bebê, o que está acontecendo?

- Nada

- Ótimo se não vai me contar não tem o porquê de eu estar com você – Jim se assustou ao ouvir as palavras de Sophia – Para um casal viver bem, tem que ter interação e você não quer me contar, então acho que nossa relação acabou.

- Não, não, nunca. Ok ok, é que eu acho que meu filho não vai gostar de mim, só isso. É que eu sou velho.

- A é? Então acha que seu filho não vai gostar de você por causa de sua idade? As pessoas têm muito mais do que números que representam seus aniversários.

Sophia estava saindo da casa quando Jim a chamou ela voltou e olhou para ele.

- Não vai não – pediu Jim

- Ainda acha que o seu filho não vai gostar de você?

- Mas ele vai?

- Por que não? Você se importa muito com detalhes. – dito isso se sentou ao lado dele e ficou encarando-o. – Você ainda não contou a Elle sobre nós e o bebê?

- Não, ela não vai me entender.

- Você vai contar a ela, se você não contar eu conto.

XXX

Na casa de Greg...

- Mandy, e se nós casássemos? – perguntou Greg olhando para Mandy que estava assistindo TV no quarto dele. – Sabe, seria...

- Sim – respondeu Mandy sorridente

- Sério?

- Em todas as línguas. Eu te amo.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

XXX

Na casa de Catherine...

- Filha, eu vou ao médico, quer ficar na sua avó ou quer ficar com o Nick?

Nesse instante o celular da Catherine tocou, ela olhou no visor e atendeu:

_- Olá mamãe._

_- Oi filha, vou sair e não vou poder ficar com Linds._

_- Ok, aconteceu algo?_

_- Não, é que vou num chá de idosos que vai ter._

_- Sem problemas mãe._

_Fim da ligação_

- Filha, você vai ficar com o Nick.

- Hein? Mas eu quero ficar na vovó.

- Ela vai ter que sair e você vai ficar com o Nick.

- Que bom, acho que até um zero de todas as matérias é melhor – resmungou.

Catherine ligou para o Nick pedindo para Lindsay ir lá. Ele disse que tudo bem então Catherine levou Lindsay até a casa de Nick e foi para o médico.

Na casa do Nick...

- Olá Linds – cumprimentou Nick

A menina estava com fone de ouvido então nada escutou. Catherine deu tchau e foi ao médico. Depois e alguns minutos sentada no sofá de Nick Linds pegou o celular e começou a fuçar.

- Linds? – chamou Nick

- Oi – respondeu a menina tirando o fone do ouvido.

- Por que você me odeia?

- Não te odeio, nunca disse isso.

- Mas você age como se me odiasse.

- Não queira que eu te odeie, é um conselho.

- Por que você não quer que eu me case com sua mãe?

- Não vai mudar nada você sabendo ou não, porque independentemente da minha opinião vocês vão casar.

XXX

No médico...

Catherine já tinha preenchido uns dados necessários e estava sentada na sala de espera aguardando a médica chamar. Ela esperou um pouco e logo a chamaram, ela entrou na sala da médica e se sentou na cadeira que tinha enfrente a mesa a doutora.

- Catherine Willous, consulta regular?

- Mais ou menos.

- O que está havendo com você?

- Bom...

**Pessoas, pelo incrível que pareça estou muito inspirada hoje e pretendo postar pelo menos mais um capitulo (além desse), mandem reviews com suas opiniões, é importante para mim.**

**Continua**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII:

Depois da consulta...

Catherine foi buscar Lindsay na casa o homem e resolveu ter uma conversa com os dois.

- Oi mamãe, como foi o médico?

- Oi filha, oi honey.

Eles se beijaram

- Hey, eu ainda estou aqui e a hora que quiserem privacidade vão para um quarto eu não preciso presenciar isto.

Catherine riu do comentário de Lindsay então ela logo se sentou no sofá e resolveu dizer:

- Estou grávida.

- O que?/Honey que notícia ótima – disseram as duas pessoas presentes.

- Surtou? Pirou na batatinha? Endoideceu? Ficou loucona? Bebeu? Fumou? – dizia Lindsay

- Querida, que notícia maravilhosa, eu adorei, devo ser a pessoa mais feliz da galáxia. – disse Nick

- Isso não é notícia boa, e muito menos sou a pessoa mais feliz da galáxia. – respondeu Lindsay – Faça um aborto – sugeriu Lindsay (mais mandou do que sugeriu)

- Não! – disseram os dois juntos.

- Filha, é uma criança.

- É uma peste – protestou – Eu sei que já fui uma e por isso não quero agüentar um outro ME!

- Seria EU – corrigiu Catherine

- Tanto faz, eu preciso colocar os pensamentos em ordem é muita coisa para mim.

Lindsay saiu da casa do Nick, ela se sentou na frente da calçada e ficou mexendo com um gravetinho que tinha no chão. Catherine estava entro a casa de Nick pensando em como Lindsay iria reagir a sua gravidez.

Nick estava abraçado nela e pensando em como estava feliz.

XXX

Na casa de Sara...

- Já chegou honey? – perguntou Sara ao Grisson que tinha chego do trabalho.

- Já, aliás, como o meu filho vai?

- É filha – corrigiu Sara – E vai muito bem.

- O que vamos fazer? Como sabe que é uma menina?

- Eu sinto que é uma – falou Sara num tom óbvio - Vamos assistir a um filme?

- Pode ser.

XXX

Na casa do Greg...

- Onde estão seus pais? – perguntou Mandy

- Viajando, sei lá quantos anos de casados.

Mandy o olhou maliciosamente, ele retribuiu o olhar e a beijou, o beijo começou carinhoso, mas depois ficou de um certo modo selvagem. Só eram uns amassos, sem sexo.

XXX

Na casa de Nick...

- Nicky, vou ver como Linds está e vou embora, preciso conversar com ela. – sussurrou Catherine depois de um bom tempo.

- Querida, olhe para mim – pediu Nick

Catherine olhou nos olhos dele, os olhos que a acalmavam.

- Cath, eu amo você, amo a Linds como se fosse minha filha e amo esse filho, Linds já é bem grandinha para entender que nós nos amamos e que nada irá mudar isso.

- Eu sei, preciso ir.

Quando Catherine saiu da casa de Nick encontrou Lindsay sentada na calçada com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Filha?

- Oi

- Vamos?

A menina assentiu se levantou e foi para o carro. Catherine entrou no carro e notou que Lindsay se sentou no banco e trás. O caminho para a casa delas foi silencioso.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX:

Na casa de Grisson...

- Sara, querida, o que foi? – perguntou Grisson ao ver Sara com os olhos marejados.

- É que o monstro morreu.

- Sara, são filmes de super-heróis, o que você quer? Que o monstro derrote os heróis? – perguntou Gil num tom mais carinhoso.

- É que eu tenho mais dó do monstro, porque tudo o que ele faz é para sobreviver.

Grisson abraçou Sara e fez um cafuné no topo da sua cabeça.

- Griss, estou com fome...

- O que você e meu filho desejam comer?

- É filha e desejamos um pote de sorvete nada light de brigadeiro.

- Ok, tenho que ir ao mercado, quer ir comigo?

- Vou.

XXX

Na casa de Catherine...

- Linds – chamou Catherine.

A menina recuou um pouco de onde estava e se sentou no sofá (pois Catherine tinha mandado).

- Você me odeia – disse Lindsay

- Não, não te odeio.

- Se realmente não me odiasse, não estaria se casando, e com certeza não estaria grávida – retrucou a menina calmamente.

- Realmente acha que fiquei grávida por que quis?

- Eu realmente não sei de mais nada – confessou Lindsay – Antes de você ir para o Brasil era somente eu, a vovó e o seu trabalho. Depois que voltou do Brasil é o trabalho, você, o Nick, suas amigas e por último sou eu. Será que as coisas realmente estão certas? Ou sou só eu que sinto essa mudança?

- O que? Não filha, eu amo você. Só que agora eu estou amando uma pessoa e pela primeira vez o meu amor está sendo correspondido. E você nunca ficou em último lugar, nunca...

- Mesmo? - cortou a adolescente – Olhe eu lembro que sempre preferi ficar com minha mãe nos meus aniversários a ficar com meus amigos, porque eu ficava tempo demais com meus amigos e pouco tempo com minha mãe. Eu entendia quando era somente seu trabalho, mas agora eu não entendo.

Catherine realmente não sabia o que responder, na verdade, a filha dela tinha um pouco de razão.

Lindsay se levantou e foi para o quarto deixando a mãe pensar sobre a conversa.

XXX

Na casa de Greg...

- Cansei – falou Mandy se jogando na cama

- Eu adoro quando você fica cansada.

- Por que?

- Porque eu posso digamos, "cuidar de você".

- Eu preciso de cuidados?

- Muitos.

- Tipo...

- Preciso cuidar de você, porque vai que você precisa de um beijo ou um abraço.

- Alguém já te disse que você é uma gracinha?

Eles se beijaram docemente.

XXX

Na casa de Wendy...

- Querida você vai comer o melhor bolo de cenoura da sua vida – falou Hodges

- Sério?

- Não – respondeu sarcástico – Mas, porém, contudo, entretanto, todavia, você vai comer o melhor pudim de leite condensado.

- Oba.

XXX

Na Casa de Jim...

- Sophi... O que você acha de vir morar em casa? – perguntou Jim olhando nos olhos dela.

Eles estavam na cozinha, Sophia comendo e Jim conversando.

- Quando você contar a Elle que estamos juntos e que vai ser pai eu venho. – respondeu abrindo um pacote de bolachas.

- Isso é uma tortura – reclamou Jim

- Somente conte a ela sobre nós, pode ser?

- Ela está em L.A...

- Convide-a para vir lhe visitar um dia qualquer.

- Ela não vem.

- Se Elle não vem até você, você vai até Elle.

- Vou ver o que fazer.

**Achei esse capitulo um pouco chatinho de escrever, mas espero que gostem, acho, não tenho certeza, mas ACHO que o próximo chapter vai ser sobre a Catherine e a Lindsay, estou pensando, o que acham?**

**Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XX:

Na casa da Catherine...

- Linds – falou Catherine batendo na porta do quarto da filha.

A menina não respondeu nada.

- Filha, abre – pediu Catherine, nada então Catherine continuou – Filha eu só quero que saiba que eu pensei sobre a nossa conversa hoje e...

Dentro do quarto...

Lindsay estava dentro do quarto deitada na cama escutando a mãe falar.

_- (...) e, bom, você até que tem razão. Pensei sobre minha vida desde a viagem e notei que tenho lhe dado menos atenção, e queria saber se você aceita minhas desculpas, vou melhorar._

Lindsay se levantou e abriu a porta do quarto e fez sinal para a mãe entrar.

- Me perdoa – pediu Catherine.

- Você é minha mãe, moramos sob um mesmo teto, mas se eu disser que perdôo você estarei mentindo, o perdão não nasce da noite para o dia, e minha mãe me ensinou que não se deve mentir. No momento eu não posso aceitar suas desculpas, estou ainda magoada. – finalizou com um nó na garganta.

O coração de Catherine se despedaçou em um zilhão de pedacinhos quando ouviu sua filha dizer aquilo.

- Catherine, isso não quer dizer não a perdoarei. – terminou tentando não soar como uma criança birrenta.

O coração despedaçado de Catherine se despedaçou mais um pouco ouvindo sua filha a chamar pelo seu primeiro nome.

- Eu não te disse o porquê não quero esse casamento e essa criança. Eu não quero essas coisas, pois a única atenção que tenho mais acabar. E eu sei que você me prometeu mais atenção, mas eu sei que inda vou ficar sem um pouco da minha atenção. – Lindsay disse isso na maior frieza.

Os olhos de Catherine se encheram de lágrimas e então ela saiu de lá o mais rápido que pode. Ela entrou no seu quarto se deitou na cama em posição fetal e chorou desesperadamente, pois sua filha não a havia perdoado, sua própria filha não a tinha perdoado.

Lindsay estava em seu quarto pensando no que acabara de dizer, ela não tinha acreditado que aquelas palavras tinham saído e sua boca. Ela só tinha pensado naquelas coisas, mas não queria dizer. Ela só queria pedir desculpa a sua mãe, mas não tinha cara e coragem, não queria dizer nada aquilo, não queria ter chamado sua mãe pelo nome. Ela tinha errado e se deixou levar por algumas lágrimas.

Depois de um tempo o celular de Catherine tocou, ela com muito esforço atendeu:

_- Willous – atendeu_

_- Cath, você está bem? Aqui é o Grisson._

_- Oi, está... – respondeu desanimada_

_- Não parece, houve alguma coisa? Parece que estava chorando._

_- Aonde quer chegar?_

_- O turno já começou e você ainda não veio para o lab._

_- Eu não vou hoje._

_- Lindsay?_

_- Sem comentários._

_- Cath, o Nick está preocupado contigo._

_- Diga a ele que estou bem._

_- Ok, e seja lá o que estiver acontecendo relaxe._

_- Ta bom._

_Fim da ligação._

Lindsay estava na porta do quarto da mãe e se sentia culpada, ela ia entrar no quarto e pedir desculpas, mas achou melhor não entrar, poderia piorar as coisas.

- Lindsay – chamou Catherine.

A adolescente que se afastava do quarto voltou.

- Como sabia que estava aqui? – perguntou a menina da porta, ela nem se arriscava dar um passo dentro do quarto.

- Conheço seus passos – confessou a mulher se sentando na cama.

Elas ficaram se encarando

- Eu não mordo, pode entrar – falou Catherine fazendo sinal para Lindsay se sentar na cama.

A menina obedeceu a mãe, se sentou na cama.

- Des... – murmurou a menina, mas logo sua voz sumiu.

Catherine esperava sua filha dizer algo mais, mas ela não disse, a garota somente saiu do quarto.

Depois e um tempo Catherine escutou alguém "assaltando a geladeira", ela desceu as escadas e encontrou Lindsay fazendo uma tigela GGGRRRAAAANNNDDDEEE de cereal.

- Estou com fome – defendeu-se antes que Catherine falasse algo.

- Tudo bem.

Catherine pegou um pouco de leite e se sentou no sofá da sala, Lindsay por sua vez, tomou coragem e foi conversar com a mãe.

- Eu não sei como fazer isso. – começou a menina dando e ombros, Catherine olhou para ela, que por sua vez estava já sem a tigela – Desculpe.

Catherine observou sua filha, e pediu para a menina se sentar. A mesma já tinha mordido o lábio inferior até sangrar.

- Você não deve desculpas só a mim – falou Catherine

- Eu vou pedir desculpas ao Nick. É que eu tenho muito ciúmes.

- Ao Nick também, mas tem uma pessoinha ainda. – disse Catherine passando a mão pela barriga.

- É boy ou girl?

- Não sei.

- Tenho mesmo que fazer isso? – perguntou Lindsay

- ha-ham – respondeu Catherine afirmando com a cabeça

Lindsay foi ao lado da mãe, se ajoelhou no chão e beijou a barriga.

- Desculpa maninho ou maninha.

- Quero um abraço. – disse Catherine.

Elas se abraçaram e Lindsay falou:

- Desculpa, eu lhe disse absurdos, falei besteiras, fiz coisa errada.

- Tudo bem querida. Mas por favor, nunca mais faça isso, você não sabe como dói ouvir o que você me disse e eu juro que vou lhe dar mais atenção.

- Tudo bem.

- O que quer fazer? Tirei o turno e folga.

- Nós poderíamos comer minha big tigela de cereal que eu deixei na cozinha e depois, a gente vê.

**Pessoas, terminei de digitar esse capítulo assistindo a final da libertadores. Ok, tenho que admitir até que o peixinho sabe nadar... Mas não estou aqui para falar de jogo e sim da fic.**

**Como tinha dito no chapter anterior, escrevi esse capitulo sobre as Willous, estava inspirada (e com head ache), mas espero que tenham gostado, tentei escrever um conflito entre mãe e adolescentes e mostrar como é a vida de uma adolescente culpada por ter dito asneiras a mãe.**

**Reviews?**

**Continua...**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XXI:

Logo chegaram os nove meses de gestação de Sophia, ela ainda trabalhava.

- Sophi... Não acha que já deve tirar licença? – perguntou Jim entrando na sala dela.

- Não, eu consigo trabalhar. – respondeu assinando uma papelada.

- Semana passada você quase levou um tiro. – tentou justificar-se

- Quase...

- Tenho medo que leve um tiro.

- Não vou, ok? Sei me cuidar. Quando a Elle vem?

- Esse final de semana.

- Jim, o xerife quer que eu me afaste...

- Finalmente concordamos em algo – falou Jim em relação ao xerife.

- Mas eu não concordo e eu disse a ele que não iria me afastar, aí ele quer que eu var trabalhar no lab.

- Você vai?

- Não sei. Quando meu bebê nascer vou tirar licença, mas por hora não vou fazer nada e ninguém vai me impedir de NÃO fazer nada.

- Ok...

- Temos um tiroteio na região leste, vamos?

- Não, EU vou!

- Não vamos discutir isso novamente, né?

- Tchau, se cuida.

Jim saiu da sala ignorando os comentários de Sophia.

XXX

No laboratório...

Catherine não tinha coragem de contar aos outros sobre o bebê que carregava em seu ventre, mas já estava grávida de três meses, logo iam perceber. Ela usava roupas mais largas, tentava agir normalmente, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

- Cath, você está bem? – perguntou o legista vendo a csi pálida.

- Estou ótima – respondeu trêmula. – Preciso ligar para Lindsay.

- Catherine, são três da manhã e é uma terça-feira.

Ela ignorou o comentário do legista e saiu da sala. Encontrou Nick no meio do caminho, ele tinha um café descafeinado na mão.

- Cath, peguei café para você – disse entregando um copo grande para ela.

- Obrigada, hum... Será que podemos conversar?

- Claro, vamos à sala e descanso.

Eles foram até a sala, que estava vazia, e se sentaram no sofá.

- Estou com medo – falou Catherine

- Você pode contar à eles... – sugeriu

- Eu não me envergonho dessa criança, mas a situação é difícil, eu sou velha.

- Não é velha, e é linda, todos os homens olham para você, pensa que eu não sei?

- Mas, corremos risco de perdemos o emprego.

Nesse momento Greg e Sara passavam pelo corredor e escutaram a história do casal e entraram na sala, no mesmo instante o casal ficou em silêncio.

- Que história é essa de gravidez? – perguntou Greg diretamente.

- História? Que história? – perguntou o casal cínico.

- Não somos surdos, ok? A Cath está grávida? – perguntou Sara

- Eu? – perguntou apontando para si mesma – Imagina.

- Não minta para nós – falou Greg

Nesse momento Grisson e Warrick entraram na sala e logo perguntaram:

- Quem não é para mentir?

- A Catherine e o Nick – respondeu Sara

Sara e Greg se viraram para contar sobre o que tinham ouvido e enquanto contavam Nick e Catherine faziam sinais dizendo que eles estavam loucos.

- Cath, você está grávida? – perguntou Grisson só para provocar e não perder o costume.

- Me lembre de lhe matar quando o turno terminar – debochou Catherine

- É sério, você está? – perguntou Warrick

Todos por instinto olharam para a barriga de Catherine e notaram que ela estava de bata.

- Cath, desde quando você usa bata? – perguntou Sara

Ela não tinha resposta para isso.

- Ok, conte-nos – falou Grisson se sentando em uma cadeira.

- Contar o quê? – perguntou

- Cath, não vai dar para mentir para eles para sempre - sussurrou Nick no ouvido dela.

**E aí? Gostaram? Quero deixar na surpresa o próximo capitulo...**

**A Catherine conta ou não?**

**Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter XXII:

Ela suspirou várias vezes e quando ia contar seu celular tocou.

"_Salva pelo gongo" – pensou._

_- Willous – ateneu Catherine._

_- Mãe, aconteceu um troço muito bizarro aqui em casa. – falou Lindsay._

_- O que houve? – perguntou Catherine preocupada._

_- Sabe aquelas bombas de filmes, onde o vilão quer ficar com a dama e o herói também?_

_- Sei – respondeu imaginando o ocorrido._

_- Então, acontece que... Nossa sala virou migalhas de tijolos – disse Lindsay_

_- Hein? – perguntou não acreditando no que a filha tinha dito._

_- Quer vir aqui em casa olhar com seus próprios olhos?A ficha ainda não caiu ainda para mim._

_- Estou indo, não toque em nada, certo?_

_- Posso voltar a dormir?_

_- Não._

_- Ok, bye. Te amo_

_- Também._

_Fim da ligação._

- Não sei o que houve, mas de acordo com Lindsay a "sala virou migalhas de tijolos".

- Como? – perguntou Sara

- Estou indo para casa ver o que houve, alguém quer ir junto?

- Eu quero – respondeu Sara

No caminho para casa a Catherine...

- É verdade? – perguntou Sara

- O que?

- Sobre você estar grávida?É que o Greg me fez ficar e escutar a conversa de vocês dois com ele... – Catherine nada respondeu – De quantos meses? – perguntou já que sabia que a amiga estava grávida.

- Três – respondeu já que viu que ia ter que contar uma hora.

- Quando ia nos contar?

- Quando tomasse coragem – respondeu sinceramente.

- Sabe que logo vai aparecer, não sabe?

- Já fiquei grávida Sara.

- Estava com medo de nos contar, por que...?

- Sou velha, Nick diz que não, mas acho que ele nem sabe minha idade, eu tenho medo das reações que o pessoal terá, quer dizer, não tenho mais 30 ou 20 anos. É complicado.

- Cath, ninguém sabe sua idade, você não é velha, e outra, tenho certeza que você não planejou essa criança, foi um acidente, e é uma criança Cath, não importa sua idade, essa criança vai te amar e você vai amá-la. – disse Sara tentando confortar a amiga.

- E o Grisson, como ele está?

- Ótimo, é o pai mais coruja que já vi e isso que a criança nem nasceu.

- Isso tem mesmo a cara dele...

- Cath, posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

- Dependendo da pergunta, pode.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Quase 42, faltam dois meses para o meu aniversário.

- Você não é velha.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- 35. Chegam... – o queixo de Sara caiu ao ver a casa da amiga.

- Minha casinha – disse Catherine afinando a voz.

XXX

No laboratório...

- A Cath está grávida? – perguntou Greg ao amigo quando a sala tinha se esvaziado.

- É, ela está, mas se você contar isso a alguém eu conto o seu segredinho a Mandy.

- Da minha boca você não vai saber nada... De quanto tempo ela está?

- De três meses.

- Por que não nos contaram?

- Por mim vocês já estavam sabendo há uns dois meses, é que a Cath tem medo de contar a vocês e vocês a olharem com outros olhos – desabafou Nick – É besteira, eu sei, mas não sou a Cath, ela fala que já é velha e blábláblá...

- Ela não é velha, eu chuto uns 37 anos para a Cath – falou Greg.

- Ponho uns 40 porque algumas conversas dizem um pouquinho mais que 37 Greg, mas ela não aparenta ter a idade que tem, nem eu sei a idade dela.

- Relaxa amigo, posso ser o padrinho? – perguntou animado.

- Calma Greg, nem pensamos no nome do bebê.

- É menino ou menina?

- Não sabemos, é que ainda é muito pequeno e queremos surpresa.

- Posso dar algumas sugestões de nomes?

- Pergunte a Cath e não a mim.

XXX

Na casa da Catherine...

- O que houve? – perguntou Catherine a filha que estava sentada no que restou no sofá.

- Não me pergunte absolutamente nada, e só sei de duas coisas.

- Quais? – perguntou Sara desligando o celular.

- Não fui eu e não tenho ideia de quem tenha sido.

- Obrigada filha pela... Como devo chamar isso? Colaboração. – falou Catherine irônica.

- Isso já diminui sua lista de suspeitos – provocou Lindsay.

- Ninguém escutou nada? – perguntou Sara.

- É que eu já expulsei a vizinhança xereta, é que estavam querendo entrar na cena de vocês.

- Na verdade na minha cena – disse Sara abrindo o seu kit.

- Deixe-me ver? O Ecklei não quer que investigue a cena da minha casa?

- Não só o Ecklei, o xerife também. O Jim está trabalhando em um tiroteio e a Sophia que vai vir.

- Legal, filha quer ir à casa de quem? Da sua avó? Do Nick? Ou do seu pai?

- Qualquer uma menos na do meu pai. – respondeu subindo o que restou da escada que dava para a parte de cima da casa.

- Linds, precisa sair daqui, o quer que eu pegue? – perguntou Sara

- Meu batom da que está em cima da minha penteadeira, minha bolsa com minhas roupas que está em cima da minha cama e meu celular que está em cima dessa bolsa.

- Ok. – respondeu subindo no que restara das escadas.

**Gente, me surgiu uma dúvida e preciso que me ajudem a raciocinar sobre este probleminha: vocês acham que existem muitos fatos nessa fic e poucas coisas com as personagens sobre esses fatos ou poucos fatos e muita coisa com as personagens? O que acham?**

**Respondam-me com um review. E dêem opiniões sobre esse chapter, ficou legal?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter XXIII:

Na casa da Catherine...

Todos tinham ido investigar a cena do crime. E todos ficaram surpresos com a casa da Catherine.

Ela e a filha estavam na casa de Nick, Lindsay dormindo e Catherine pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo:

"_Quem faria isso? Faria isso por minha causa ou não? Arghhh... Como se não bastasse descobriram sobre meu bebê, quer dizer, eles iam descobrir, mas não queria que fosse agora... Quer dizer, eu ia casar a um mês atrás, mas aí esquecemos de marcar a data do casamento... E não quero casar agora porque estou gorda, Nick diz que tem uma ligeira diferença entre estar gorda e grávida, mas estou me sentindo gorda. Inferno..."_

- Pensando em quê? – perguntou Lindsay à mãe

- Já deveria estar dormindo, não?

- Não consigo dormir em outro lugar que não seja minha casa. – comentou a garota se sentando na cama do Nick ao lado da mãe.

- Trouxe as cobertas?

- Vou pegar, já volto.

XXX

Na cena do crime...

- Gente, acho que achei o lugar de onde o explosivo estava – falou Greg fotografando

Eles foram para perto dele e olharam.

- Nick o que tinha nessa parte da sala? – perguntou Sara ao Nick.

- Nada.

- Como nada?

- Isso está entre a mesinha de centro e o sofá.

- Alguém teve que entrar para explodir o local. – disse Grisson pensando.

- Gente... – Sophia chegou – Ninguém viu nada. Só ouviram a explosão e vieram ver se Linds estava bem.

- Ninguém? – questionou Warrick olhando para um andarilho do outro lado da rua.

- Vou perguntar a ele, alguém me acompanha? Sabe, caso eu fique enjoada com o fedor dele.

- Eu vou – disse Greg

Eles atravessaram a rua a chamaram o andarilho.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou o homem

- Sophia e Greg, gostaríamos de saber se você viu alguém entrando naquela casa – disse Greg vendo que Sophia estava enjoada com o fedor do homem.

- Eu vi um sujeito, mas só cito nomes se me pagarem uma refeição.

Greg abriu a carteira e tirou 20 dólares e jogou para o homem.

- Agora diz.

- O nome era Michael Stuart.

- Como você sabe o nome?

- Porque talvez ele tenha me pedido ajuda e se apresentado com esse nome.

- E no que você ajudou?

- Em nada, estava com sono pra caramba e só escutei um tempo depois a explosão.

- Tinha mais alguém na rua?

- Não a minha vista.

- Boa refeição.

Eles voltaram para a casa e pediram um balde para Nick para Sophia vomitar.

- Estraguei uma possível evidência, desculpe – pediu Sophia depois de ter vomitado.

- Tudo bem – falou Grisson.

- Como foi com o andarilho?

- Ele nos deu um nome – falou Greg. – Michael Stuart.

- A Cath trabalhou num assalto semana passada e que tinha um suspeito com esse nome se não me engano – falou Grisson pensativo.

- Coletamos o necessário, vamos para o lab. – ordenou Grisson.

XXX

No lab...

Grisson confirmou suas suspeitas sobre nome do cara que ficou enchendo o saco da Catherine naquele simples caso de assalto.

- Honey, procure no CODIS um nome, por favor. – pediu Greg entrando na "sala" de Mandy.

- Nome? – perguntou secamente.

- Michael Stuart – respondeu Greg notando o tom de voz da mulher – Houve alguma coisa?

- Nada, desculpe, falei grosseiramente com você. É que minha mãe acha que não estou pronta para casar e brigamos antes de vir ao turno.

- Por que ela acha que não está pronta? – perguntou Greg vendo a amada teclar o nome do cara com força.

- Porque ela acha que não sei cuidar de mim mesma e...

- Quanto mais cuidar de uma família? – completou Greg – Entendo, minha mãe acha que não tenho maturidade o suficiente, mas o que eu posso fazer se eu te amo tanto?

- Ela diz que: "Como dois irresponsáveis vão se cuidar em uma casa?" – disse Mandy imitando a mãe.

- Calma honey, nós vamos cuidar desse problema, não se preocupe.

- Você é a melhor pessoa que conheci em toda minha vida. – disse imprimindo e entregando um papel ao Greg.

- Obrigado, quer ir para minha casa depois do turno? – perguntou Greg

- Você não está na casa da Cath investigando uma explosão?

- Estou, mas acho que termino minha parte até o fim do turno.

- Se você terminar eu vou. Senão vou para minha casa.

- Bom turno.

XXX

Na sala de Grisson...

- Grisson eu consegui a ficha do cara – comentou Greg entrando e sentando na cadeira.

- Fichado?

- É, drogas e ficou sub custódia nossa durante a investigação da Cath...

- Ele tem um endereço?

- Claro, claro...

**E aí gente? Gostaram?**

**Assim ****Jeh-Elaine****: tem muitas coisas acontecendo na fic (vários fatos) e com os csi's quase nada (poucas coisas acontecendo com as personagens) OU pouca coisa acontecendo (poucos fatos) e muitas coisas com os csi's (tipo fazendo chuva em cima de copo d'água)... OU está equilibrado?**

**Entendeu? É que é mesmo confuso...**

**Continuaaa**

**X.O.X.O**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter XXIV:

Eles levaram o cara para a delegacia e Sophia começou o interrogatório.

- Onde estava ontem a noite?

- No meu apartamento. – mentiu

- Você tem uma casa e não um apartamento – falou Sophia – É melhor dizer a verdade.

O homem ficou em silêncio pensando.

- Ótimo, vou conseguir um mandato, entrar na sua casa, recolher evidências e te colocar na cadeia por tentativa de homicídio – disse Sophia quebrando o silêncio perturbador.

-Eu não tentei matar ninguém – confessou o cara sem pensar.

- Vou repetir a pergunta e quero que você responda para mim: Onde estava ontem a noite?

Ele viu que estava encurralado e respondeu:

- Na casa da loira.

- Dessa loira? – perguntou mostrando uma foto de Catherine. Michael assentiu – Fazendo?

Ele não respondeu.

- Vou chutar: ontem você foi à casa de Catherine, entrou na sala, colocou uma bomba, saiu de fininho e a sala explodiu, aí você voltou para sua casa como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

-Ela queria me colocar na cadeia... (Esqueceu de mencionar o andarilho)

- Não só ela quer te por na cadeia, mas agora toda a equipe dela quer. Está preso. Guarda leve ele para a cadeia e me traga um sorvete de morando com cauda de chocolate. Ou melhor, me traga o sorvete primeiro e leve ele para a prisão depois...

XXX

Na casa de Nick...

Lindsay deitou na cama de Nick ao lado da mãe e acabou adormecendo. Catherine estava quase dormindo quando seu celular tocou.

_- Willous_

_- Honey, pegamos o sujeito. – disse Nick do outro lado da linha._

_- Quem era?_

_- Michael Stuart._

_- Nossa, imaginei qualquer um menos ele..._

_- Te explico melhor chegando em casa. O seguro vai cobrir a reforma e os móveis destruídos..._

_- Ok._

_- Vou desligar, te amo, tchau._

- Quem era? – perguntou Lindsay

- Nick dizendo que pegaram o cara.

- Que bom.

XXX

No lab...

- O Ecklei teve bom senso e liberou a gente – disse Grisson entrando na sala de descanso.

- Grisson posso levar Mandy? – perguntou Greg

- Pode.

XXX

Na casa de Grisson...

- Sabe o que eu acho? – perguntou Sara procurando algo para comer no armário de Grisson.

- O que honey? – perguntou Grisson pegando uma maça e mordendo.

- Que eu poderia ir ao supermercado fazer compras com você, ia ser divertido...

- É, por quê?

- Porque você é muito saudável e eu não agüento mais comer frutas.

-Hum... Sabe o que EU acho?

- Não, eu não sei o que você acha.

- Que nós devíamos ir para o quarto – falou Grisson largando a maça em cima da pia e abraçando a Sara por trás.

- Acho que é uma boa ideia.

XXX

Na casa de Greg...

- To morrendo... – desabafou Mandy se jogando na cama e Greg.

- De que?

- De cansaço, de sono, de fome, de ódio...

- Calma ok? Nós vamos resolver isso.

- Isso seria minha fome, meu sono, meu cansaço ou meu ódio?

- Tudo... Todos... Tanto faz...

- Me beija?

**E aí? Gostaram? ACHO que essa fic já está na trajetória final... Não tenho certeza, é que estou ficando sem inspiração e cada vez mais estou com vontade de terminá-la, estou planejando um final legal e legal, mas ainda tem uns bons 5 capítulos para mais... Se é que me entendem...**

**Reviews?**

**Continua...**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter XXV:

Na casa de Jim...

Jim e Sophia tinham chegado em casa, já estavam quase dormindo quando a campainha tocou. Eles levantaram e Sophia deu um berro dizendo que já ia atender. Eles se trocaram a foram para a sala Sophia abriu a porta e se deu de cara com Elle.

- Oi – cumprimentou Elle a Sophia

- Oi Elle, entre querida – respondeu Sophia.

Elle entrou e cumprimentou o pai, aí ela percebeu a barriga de Sophia. Sophia se sentou ao lado de Jim no sofá e Elle se sentou no outro sofá.

- Pai você me ligou e pediu para que eu viesse á Vegas que você ia me contar uma coisa, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Elle já imaginando o que seria, mas tentando ser gentil.

- Bom, primeiramente eu e Sophia estamos morando junto – começou Jim – E, bom, como já deve ter percebido, ela está grávida.

- É menino ou menina? – perguntou virando-se para Sophia.

- Bom, não sabemos, queremos surpresa – explicou-se.

- Eu vou ter um irmãozinho (a), é melhor notícia que recebo em uns bons cinco anos.

- Que bom que gostou da notícia filha.

Sophia e Jim se encararam e "conversaram por telepatia", aí Jim disse:

- Elle você gostaria de vir morar conosco?

XXX

Na casa de Greg...

- Mandy está com fome? – perguntou Greg não fazendo muito barulho, pois os pais estavam dormindo.

- Estou sim.

- Quer bolo de cenoura?

- Quero.

Eles foram para a cozinha onde evitaram fazer barulho, eles pegaram o bolo e um copo de leite e se sentaram a mesa.

- Quem fez o bolo? – perguntou Mandy

- Minha mãe, está gostoso?

- Está ótimo.

XXX

Na casa de Nick...

Ele entrou na casa evitando não fazer barulho, ele foi para o quarto e encontrou as Willous dormindo, ele abriu o guarda-roupa, pegou sei pijama, foi ao banheiro se trocou e foi dormir na sala. Depois de uns cinco minutos Lindsay apareceu na sala.

- Hey.

Nick olhou para Lindsay e respondeu:

- Hey.

- Pode ir dormir na cama com minha mãe.

- Achei que estava dormindo.

- Por um instante eu também, mas não, só consigo dormir em casa, na minha cama ou na cama a minha mãe.

- Está com olheiras, não está com sono?

- Estou, mas como eu disse, não consigo dormir aqui, talvez eu durma na aula. Aliás, tenho que me trocar.

A menina já ia saindo quando Nick a chamou:

- Linds a melhor aula para se dormir é S&T – sugeriu.

XXX

Na casa de Grisson...

Depois de terem se amado acabaram dormindo, ou pelo menos Sara tinha. Ele ficava pensando em como alguém pode fazer o outro feliz, mesmo nas horas difíceis. Ele acabou dormindo também.

Sara depois de um tempo acordou e ficou observando Grisson dormir, ela sentiu o bebê se mexer então falou:

- Dear, é bom dia... Te amo...

Grisson acordou com Sara tagarelando com o bebê. Ele escutava o que Sara dizia, mas não pensava do mesmo modo em algumas coisas.

**Gente, então... Não me crucifiquem, eu sei que demorei para postar, mas ta aí o chapter 25, espero que gostem, ficou meio no vácuo esse chapter, mas vocês vão entender mais para frente porque precisava dele na fic. Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter XXVI:

Na escola...

Lindsay chegou à escola e por um motivo idiota dos colegas de classes foi zuada. Ela abriu o armário para pegar o material da primeira aula quando um garoto veio encher os picuás dela:

- Garota da explosão! – esse menino falou isso bem alto para que todos pudessem escutar e saiu.

- Hey, olha aqui – disse Lindsay para o garoto.

O menino se virou para vê-la. Ela mostrou o dedo do meio para ele e escutou um burburiozinho como quem falava: bem feito, fica aí provocando...

XXX

Na casa de Greg...

- Acho que seus pais acordaram e não gostariam de me ter na mesa de café da manhã com você – sussurrou Mandy. – Vou para seu quarto, ok?

- Não precisa ficar se escondendo deles, mas se você quiser ir...

- Bom dia – disse a senhora Sanders aos dois.

- Bom dia – responderam.

- Vejo que já tomaram café da manhã...

- É, estávamos com fome – respondeu Greg.

- Gostou do bolo Mandy?

- Sim, claro, está uma delícia.

- Crianças, eu e o pai de Greg chegamos a uma conclusão. – comentou senhora Sanders – Nós não vamos falar para você não casarem porque, aí que vocês vão casar mesmo, e prefiro ver meu filho casar com uma mulher que ama e que seja feliz junto com ele à ver ele infeliz por eu ter impedido o casamento dele.

- Sério? – perguntou Greg não acreditando nas palavras da mãe.

- É.

XXX

Na casa de Jim...

Elle ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, era uma decisão um tanto complicada, ficar em Vegas com o pai, fazer uma faculdade e arranjar um emprego ou ficar em L.A. se prostituindo.

- Eu não sei, preciso de um tempo para pensar – respondeu.

- Tudo bem – disse Jim.

Nesse instante Sophia soltou um berro:

- Vai nascer.

- O que eu faço? – perguntou Jim assustado.

Elle já tinha ligado para a emergência.

- Dê a mão a ela, diga que vai ficar tudo bem e enquanto isso me diz onde estão as coisas do bebê e dela. – ordenou Elle.

- No quarto do bebê é o quarto do meio do corredor. – falou afobado.

- Tome, acho que é seu, ligue para os seus amigos informando que o bebê nasceu – acrescentou quando voltou do quarto com as malas e o celular de Jim.

- Eu ligo e falo o quê?

- Que o bebê vai nascer, oras. – respondeu num tom óbvio.

Sophia soltou mais um grito. Logo a ambulância chegou e a levou para o hospital. Jim já tinha informado aos amigos que o bebê estava nascendo. Grisson foi até ao hospital ver o amigo, Sara também foi. Todos foram.

- Então Jim, como se sente sendo pai de novo? – perguntou Catherine

- Me sinto bem, ahn, Cath essa é a Elle, minha filha.

Catherine a cumprimentou com um beijo e um abraço, assim como todos fizeram.

- Quando poderemos ver o bebê e a Sophia? – perguntou Nick.

- Agora podem ver a paciente – comunicou a enfermeira.

Eles seguiram para o quarto onde Sophia estava. Ela estava deitada em silêncio.

- Parabéns – falou Sara entrando.

Todos ficaram em volta da cama em que Sophia se encontrava.

- Como é o bebê? – perguntou Greg

- Como todos os outros, uma cabeça, dois olhos, dois ouvidos, um nariz, dois braços e pernas. – respondeu Sophia irônica. Todos olharam para ela então ela continuou – Meu bebê é lindo, tem a minha cara – acrescentou convencida.

- Sophia os bebês não nascem com cara de ninguém – falou Catherine.

- Eu sei, dá pra entrar no jogo, não? Deixar o Jim curioso.

-Oh, não vai funcionar – acrescentou Jim.

- Dêem passagem para o bebê, ele quer a mãe – bronqueou a enfermeira. – É um menino.

Os olhos de Sophia ficaram marejados. Todos olharam para o bebê gorducho e com poucos cabelos, a maioria era castanho claro.

- Todos para fora, ela precisa alimentar o bebê que está com fome. – falou a enfermeira expulsando todos do quarto, até o pai da criança.

- Parabéns meu velho – parabenizou Elle.

- Como sabia o que fazer quando Sophia entrou em trabalho de parto? – perguntou Jim curioso.

- Uma amiga minha ficou grávida e eu e umas amigas acabamos cuidando dela. No dia do parto chamamos a ambulância, mas ela demorou muito, então fiz o parto.

- Hum...

**E aí, gostaram?Tipo, achei que ficou bem light esse chapter... Reviews?**

**X.O.X.O**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter XXVII:

- Pai, eu me decidi. – começou Elle se sentando no banco que tinha na cafeteria – Eu vou vir morar com vocês.

- Sou a pessoa mais feliz. – respondeu Jim sorrindo.

XXX

Catherine e Nick tinham ido embora, eles estavam muito cansados.

- Nick, bom, minha casa vai demorar um pouco para ficar pronta, eu e Linds podemos ficar aqui, por um tempinho?

- Claro, nem precisava perguntar.

- Amanhã vou fazer uma ultra, quer ir junto?

- Quero sim.

- Cadê Linds?

- Na escola.

- Ah, é verdade. Tenho algumas horas até ela chegar. – respondeu se deitando na cama.

- E quer fazer o que nesse tempo? – perguntou se aconchegando debaixo do lençol junto de Catherine.

- Dormir.

- Somos dois, bom sonhos.

XXX

Greg e Mandy resolveram voltar para casa de Greg.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – perguntou Greg a Mandy que estava dentro do banheiro colocando o pijama de ursinhos.

- Não – respondeu.

- Deveríamos procurar um apartamento ou uma casa para nós morarmos.

- Hum... Isso me parece interessante. – respondeu saindo do banheiro. – Mas, não vamos nos casar?

- Vamos.

- Onde vamos arranjar dinheiro para o casamento, para a lua de mel, para a casa?

- Esqueci desse detalhe.

- Um detalhe importante.

- Bom, eu faço economias para o casamento e para a lua de mel.

- E você quer que eu faça economias pra bancar o nosso aluguel ou nossa casa?

- É.

- Tenho uma ideia melhor. Nós casamos com o nosso dinheiro e você paga a nossa lua de mel. E bom, vemos se podemos ficar na casa dos seus pais ou da minha mãe.

- É, pode ser. Aí juntamos mais uma graninha e arranjamos um cantinho.

- Isso parece tão simples, e ambos sabemos que não é. Quer dizer, num casamento vai tanta grana, mesmo os simples. E uma lua de mel, dependendo do lugar também é bem salgado o preço. E uma casa ou uma apê também é bem caro. Acho eu devíamos fazer que nem a Wendy e o Hodges.

- Juntar as tralhas e depois casar?

- É.

- Me parece sensato. Podemos fazer isso.

- Tudo bem então.

XXX

Grisson e Sara chegaram em casa e logo foram para a cama.

- Gil, só de pensar que nosso bebê vai nascer logo... Sabe, ás vezes fico imaginando com quem que ele vai parecer, comigo ou com você. Se vai ter os seus olhos e meus cabelos.

- Sar, ele vai se parecer com quem tem que parecer. Vamos, um pouco antes do turno, comprar alguns brinquedinhos para nosso bebê? – propôs.

- Claro, comparo o que? Você tem ideia?

- Vamos ver assim que chegarmos à loja.

Grisson tentava dormir, mas cada vez que fechava os olhos Sara o cutucava.

- Honey, onde está o botão OFF? – perguntou Grisson depois de receber o quinto cutucão.

- Não acredito que está com sono. Estou sem sono. – disse Sara toda duvidosa e divertida.

- Isso eu percebi – lamentou.

- Vamos conversar? – ele murmurou "haham" e ela começou a falar de novo – Sabe, eu nunca imaginei ser mãe, isso estava completamente fora da lista de deveres. Mas aí eu me apaixonei por você, aí eu vim trabalhar em Vegas, aí nós ficamos enrolando para nos declarar. E aí, um dia você me mandou uma planta. Eu cuidei dela... – Sara percebeu que ele estava de olhos fechados de novo e então o cutucou – Grisson está me escutando?

- Claro, claro – murmurou sem nem tirar o rosto do travesseiro.

- Bom e aí, um dia você se declarou para mim, e aí nós nos beijamos. E...

Grisson roncou uma vez. Sara o cutucou de novo.

- Você não está acordado! Acorda Gil! – falou Sara empurrando ele.

Ele nem se mexeu. Sara ficou irritada. Não estava com sono, mas ele estava, o que ela podia fazer? Ela ficou falando sozinha até sentir sono e dormir.

Passado cinco minutos o despertador tocou. Sara o tacou na janela. Grisson acordou e se lembrou de que Sara não tinha deixado ele dormir. Ele olhou para ela que já tinha voltado a dormir e então teve uma ideia:

"_Vingança"_

- Sara acorda – disse Grisson cutucando-a.

- Mais um minuto. – murmurou.

- Sara, acorda, vamos conversar.

- Haham – murmurou igual a ele e voltou a dormir.

- Sabe, sempre quis ser pai, mas nunca me imaginei como um. Quando te conheci... Sara, você está me escutando? – perguntou cutucando-a.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando, mas estava dormindo.

- Voltando, quando te conheci, meu coração disparou, e eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo... Sara você está dormindo!Acorda! – bronqueou dando mais cutucões nela.

- Hoje você está com a macaca né Grisson! – esbravejou Sara se levantando.

-É Sara, eu que estou com a macaca, e você ontem a noite que não me deixava dormir, pois ficava me cutucando! – retrucou cutucando Sara na lateral do corpo, a fazendo rir.

- Eu não estava com sono! – respondeu séria.

- Mas eu estava, precisa respeitar quando alguém não quer fazer algo que você quer! Tô vendo que vou ter que educar duas crianças: meu filho e você! Vê se pode, educar meu filho é uma coisa, agora educar uma mulher feita é outra coisa! – rebateu sério.

- Desculpe se sou mal-educada, sabe, tenho só a educação que eu aprendi comigo mesma. E isso eu não aprendi. Grisson, você teve pais eu não! Eu tive que aprender por mim mesma a dizer: "obrigado" e "com licença" e pedir "por favor". – retrucou mais séria.

Ele viu que ela tinha ficado magoada, mas não podia dizer que ela estava certa porque não estava.

- E eu tenho aprendido mais algumas coisas com você, mas não sei muita coisa sobre esse assunto. – completou.

XXX

No hospital...

O médico havia dado alta para Sophia. A criança estava ótima, por isso, foi embora junto com a família.

- Não via a hora de sair daqui – comentou Sophia chacoalhando o bebê com cuidado.

Ela entrou no carro no banco de trás. Elle foi no banco da frente e Jim foi dirigindo. O caminho foi silencioso. Chegando em casa Sophia ficou com o bebê (agora acordado) assistindo TV. Elle se despediu do pai e de Sophia e foi para L.A. acertar a vida, agora que ia morar em Vegas com o pai.

- Nosso filho tem seus olhos. – comentou Jim.

O menino olhou para o pai e esticou o bracinho fazendo com que a mãozinha apertasse o nariz dele.

- Como ele deve chamar? – perguntou Sophia.

- Me parece que você tem um nome em mente, qual seria?

- Anthony – sugeriu.

- Eu gosto. Nosso pequeno Tony.

**E aí? Legal? Gostaram? Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter XXVIII:

Dois meses depois...

Sara tinha dado a luz a uma menininha muito linda, ela chamava-se Angelina.

- Gil estou tão feliz – comentou Sara depois de saírem do hospital.

- Também honey.

- Minha Angelina.

- Nossa – corrigiu.

- Ela tem os seus olhos.

Grisson fez beicinho.

Catherine ia casar na semana seguinte. Mandy ia casar junto. Elas estavam ansiosas. Catherine estava de cinco meses e era um menino.

- Nick, onde vamos passar a lua de mel? – perguntou deitando em sua cama.

- Surpresa – respondeu deitando ao seu lado.

A casa de Catherine já tinha sido reformada. Lindsay não gostava muito da ideia de ter um irmão, mas pelo menos era um irmão e ela continuava sendo a irmã mais velha.

- Ah detesto surpresas. – murmurou se aconchegando em Nick.

- Não vou contar.

- Coloque a mão na minha barriga – pediu Catherine.

O bebê estava se mexendo.

- Daqui a pouco vou provar o vestido de novo então...

- Você vai tomar um banho junto comigo. – completou.

- Não era o que ia propor, mas...

Na casa e Greg...

- Mandy quando vamos provar o vestido? – perguntou a senhora Sanders

- Hoje – respondeu

- As jóias eu e Billy que vamos dar para você – continuou senhora Sanders

Billy era pai de Greg.

- Ok.

No dia do casamento...

Os noivos estavam ansiosos esperando as noivas...

- Greg porque elas têm que atrasar? – perguntou Nick.

- Não sou mulher, não me pergunte – respondeu ajeitando a gravata.

- Calma meninos – disse Grisson passando perto deles e se sentando num banco da igreja.

- Como calma, faz quinze minutos – retrucou Greg.

As noivas estavam se arrumando.

- AI! – gritou Mandy

- Calma ok? Só foi uma espetada com o alfinete – disse a costureira.

- Mãe você está linda – comentou Lindsay ajeitando o vestido da mãe.

- Obrigada.

Depois de 15 minutos as noivas chegaram à igreja. Lindsay foi a daminha de honra.

O padre fez a cerimônia e quando trocaram as alianças todos estavam explodindo e felicidade.

- Podem se beijar – anunciou o padre.

O beijo de Mandy e Greg foi um beijo cheio de paixão. Já o beijo de Catherine e Nick foi mais simples, eles não tinham o costume de beijar na frente dos outros.

Na festa...

- Parabéns a vocês quatro – disse Sara.

- Obrigado e como vai minha afilhada? – perguntou Greg pegando Angelina no colo.

- Vai bem – respondeu.

Catherine estava com Anthony no colo. As crianças estavam tentando brigar.

- Ah, não vejo a hora de meu bebê nascer. – disse Catherine

- O Gil está que nem uma criança – comentou Sara.

Depois de três horas de festa os casais foram embora (lua de mel).

Uma semana depois...

Catherine e Nick chegaram de lua de mel. Eles foram buscar Lindsay que estava na casa de Gil.

- Hey, como foi? – perguntou Sara abrindo a porta e dando passagem para o casal entrar.

- Foi perfeita – respondeu Catherine – Onde está Lindsay?

- Fazendo um trabalho na casa de um amigo – respondeu Sara pegando Angelina no colo que estava sentada no chão da sala.

- Hum... E o Grisson?

- No lab. – respondeu trocando a menina de posição. – Onde foi a lua de mel de vocês? – perguntou curiosa.

- Achei que não ia perguntar – respondeu a loira – Foi em Cancun.

- Que gostoso... Nossa Nick, que belo presente – disse Sara ao moreno que estava abraçado em Catherine.

- Ah, queria que ela gostasse. Sabe, achei que ia ser legal. – disse Nick.

- Foram quatro dias maravilhosos – disse Catherine.

- Hum... Ai Angelina – queixou-se Sara. Angelina tinha puxado o cabelo da mãe. – Você não está ainda nessa fase... Ai.

- É... Seu aniversário não é semana que vem? – perguntou Nick a Sara

- É sim. – respondeu Sara tirando a mãozinha da menina do seu cabelo.

Eles escutaram a porta abrir. Lindsay tinha chegado. Estava com uma cartolina na mão.

- Mãe! – a menina foi abraçar a mãe. – Como vocês estão? – perguntou ao casal.

- Estamos bem – respondeu Nick.

- Aonde foi a lua de mel?

- Cancun. – respondeu Catherine sorrindo.

- E o meu irmãozinho?

- Está bem. – respondeu Nick.

- Mãe eu passei no teste de preparação para o concurso de ballet em Nova York – disse a menina sorrindo.

- Parabéns – disse Catherine a menina. Elas se abraçaram – Quando você vai?

- Daqui dois meses. Estou ansiosa... Nova York... Apresentação solo.

- Catherine, sabe o que descobri? – perguntou Sara a loira.

- O que?

- Que sua filha sabe cuidar de bebês. Ela tem uma paciência enorme.

- Sério?

- Haham.

Dois meses depois...

Mandy estava grávida de dois meses. Catherine estava com sete meses. Todo o laboratório estava indo para NY ver Lindsay se apresentar.

- Mãe me deseje sorte – pediu Lindsay a mãe.

- Boa sorte. Você vai se sair bem querida, é um ótima dançarina, você está aqui e já provou isso, agora é só arrebentar – disse Catherine dando um beijo na testa da filha.

- Obrigada, vai se sentar lá na platéia senão vai ficar sem lugar.

- Vou sim. Te amo.

Catherine saiu do camarim e se sentou perto do pessoal do lab.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Grisson a Catherine.

Ela estava entre Grisson e Nick.

- Ansiosa. – respondeu – Mas vai dar o melhor. – disse confiante.

- Claro que vai – disse Nick afirmando.

- Cath, sabe com que roupa ela vai dançar? – perguntou Sara a Catherine.

- Não, é surpresa. São tantas fantasias. Só sei que ela vai dançar quatro músicas. Duas de clássico e duas de ballet moderno.

- Como se sente? – perguntou Mandy.

- Orgulhosa por ter uma filha do jeito que tenho.

- A apresentação vai começar disse Greg.

As luzes se apagaram e o espetáculo começou. Estava tudo lindo... O cenário estava ótimo e as fantasias lindas. A segunda dança foi de Lindsay um padedê **(NA: Para quem não sabe é uma dança solo que pode ou não a bailarina conter um parceiro). **A fantasia dela era um vestido branco bordado com stras verdadeiro e um laço vermelho na cintura. Usava o cabelo solto e cacheado. Na segunda dança ela entrou com um titi **(NA: Quem não sabe o que é procura na internet)** verde claro que tinha detalhes em dourado. Na cabeça tinha uma tiara dourada e cabeço solto. Depois houve mais algumas danças e veio a parte de dança moderna. Lindsay entrou com um grupo, cada menina com uma roupa diferente a outra. Lindsay usava um micro vestido preto com lantejoulas da mesma cor e uma peruca rosa shock. E por fim a última dança do espetáculo encerrou com as meninas se vestindo com roupas de formatura. Lindsay usava um vestido vermelho, longo, que era um pouco armado na saia. O vermelho era cintilante. Estava com uma sandália de prata. Cabelo preso em uma Maria Chiquinha baixa.

No final entraram todos os grupos e fizeram uma dança final. Os dançarinos e dançarinas receberam vários aplausos. Mais do que esperavam.

Quanto o espetáculo terminou Lindsay foi se trocar no camarim. Catherine foi ajudá-la.

- Filha! – exclamou Catherine entrando no camarim. Sua barriga chamou a atenção de algumas meninas, mas nada de mais. – Estava divina!

- Ah mamãe... – Lindsay se livrou do vestido vermelho que estava querendo não descer e foi correndo abraçar a mãe. – Foi perfeita a sensação...

- O pessoal do lab também adorou!

- Ahn que bom... Vou me vestir e deixar as fantasias com a minha professora e já vou me juntar a vocês.

- Ok, quer que eu leve as fantasias para sua professora?

- Quero. Ela está lá no palco. Consegue chegar lá?

- Hum... Acho que sim.

- Ok.

Depois que eles saíram do teatro foram comemorar em um restaurante. Depois foram para o hotel onde estavam hospedados.

**E aí? Ficou meio longo, mas ficou legal? O epílogo será o próximo chapter. Eu mereço reviews?**


	29. Agradecimentos

**Gostaria de agradecer algumas pessoas por ler minha fic:**

**VSidleFox**

**Jeh-Elaine**

**josy2**

**mandhy**

**F190**

**Abigaill**

**Queria agradecer também as pessoas que leram a fic e não mandaram reviews.**

**Vocês são extremamente importantes para mim... Todos os reviews, todas as frases, todas as risadas, todos os elogios, tudo.**

**Se não fosse por vocês acho que não teria continuado a escrever, vocês me incentivaram muito.**

**Essa fic foi o meu marco até agora. Foi o meu marco por causa de vocês.**

**Não sei quanto a vocês, mas está sendo difícil me despedir dela. Escrevi tanto, me apeguei na fic, parece que se eu parar de escrevê-la uma parte de mim nunca vai me perdoar. Mas tudo têm um fim. E o fim dessa fic está chegando.**

**Adoro vocês e espero que gostem do epílogo que estou começando a escrever e pretendo postar até o final da semana.**

**De novo: vocês são D+.**

**X.O.X.O – Nan3da**


	30. Epílogo

Epílogo:

13 anos depois...

Eles estavam comemorando o natal na casa de Catherine.

- Cadê Linds – perguntou Sara

- No lab, o Ecklei pediu para ela ir analisar uma cena. Só coletar evidências. – disse Catherine.

- Nossa... Bem no Natal, coitada – disse Mandy.

- Mãe! – gritou Angelina.

- Oi – respondeu Sara olhando a filha descer a escada correndo.

- Me ajuda! Estava mexendo no meu notebook e simplesmente ele desligou e começou a sair fumaça da tela.

- Desligou?

- Sim.

- Depois no ano novo levo ele para arrumar.

- Vou ficar sem note?

- Arrumei – gritou Toby (filho de Catherine) – Pelo menos por uns dias da pra usar.

- Tia Cath seu filho vale ouro – disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Catherine e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto.

- Vai entender – disse Grisson.

Depois de uma hora mais ou menos Lindsay chegou.

- Onde foi sua cena? – perguntou Catherine tapando o nariz.

- No esgoto – respondeu desgostosa.

Todos riram um pouco.

- Como eu tiro esse cheiro horrível do corpo? – perguntou Lindsay ao grupo de pessoas.

- Muitos banhos, muito limão – responderam. – Onde está Toby?

- No seu quarto – respondeu Nick.

- TOBY SE EU CHEGAR AÍ EM CIMA E VOCÊ ESTIVER NO MEU QUARTO EU FAÇO VOCÊ VOMITAR E DEPOIS LAMBER SEU VOMITO! – berrou subindo as escadas.

- Coitada – disse Greg. – Onde estão Miley e Alex?

- Nos chamou? – perguntou Miley lá de cima – Pensamos ter ouvido sua voz doce a aguda papai – explicaram as meninas rindo.

- Não – respondeu Greg.

- Cadê o Anthony? – perguntou Sophia.

Esse ninguém sabia responder, as pessoas que estavam na sala olharam para cima e viram as duas gêmeas de Greg sumirem.

- Crianças venham comer! – gritou Lily da cozinha – Todos.

Todos foram a mesa. Conversaram até dar meia-noite.

- Feliz Natal! – anunciaram depois com um brinde.

- Vamos tirar uma foto – pediu Catherine.

Eles se juntaram no jardim de Catherine e tiraram uma foto. Essa foto foi colocada em um álbum. E nesse álbum estão todos os momentos felizes de todos do lab. Tudo estava ótimo naquele momento, agora se todos ficaram felizes para sempre eu não sei. Mas eles com certeza estavam felizes lá. Todos com uma família e com seus companheiros. Brigas, eles todos vão ter. Agora é só ir em busca da felicidade para sempre que nem nos contos de fada.

**Queridos leitores, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado de epílogo. Ficou simples, mas ficou legal. Essa fic significou muito para mim.**

**Alguns de vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu ter escolhido "Viagem" como o nome da fic. Assim, foi graças a essa viagem que eles ficaram juntos e que constituíram uma família. Se não fosse por essa viagem eles ainda estariam sofrendo de amor em silêncio.**

**Esperem até a próxima história sobre C.S.I Las Vegas!**

**Beijos.**


End file.
